O Primeiro Amor de Al
by Liligi
Summary: Depois de conhecerem a filha adolescente de Mustang, ed e Al começam a viajar com a garota. Mas o q acontec quando o Elric mais novo se apixona por ela? AlxOC
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Antes de começar quero dizer q essa eh a primeira fic q eu fiz sozinha (a prima fic q eu realemtne fiz foi com minha amiga Manny, mas considero esta como minha primeira fanfic), então não liguem para os erros, tamanhos do cap, etc... Nao vou ficar eprdendo tempo, então vou postar ela completa, mas por favor, nao esqueçamd e deixar seus reviews, ok?**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Liligi**

* * *

Cap 1. A garota alquimista

Mesmo depois de recuperar o corpo de Al, Ed ainda procurava a pedra filosofal, mesmo gostando do auto-mail que Winry tinha feito para ele, Ed queria seu verdadeiro corpo de volta. Essa busca já durara 5 anos, e Ed nunca desistia.  
-Aquela loira enjoada! – reclamava Ed enquanto olhava pela a janela do trem – ela reclama quando eu minto e quando eu falo a verdade ela taca aquela chave inglesa na minha cabeça!  
-Você mereceu...  
-Al!De que lado você está?  
-Da razão...Você chamou a Winry de louca, sabe muito bem como ela é, portanto mereceu o golpe da chave inglesa.  
-Hunf...  
-Afinal...Por que você não se declara logo pra ela? – Ed cora  
-Do que está falando?  
-Não finja que não sabe  
-Mas eu não sei mesmo!  
-Aham...  
OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo  
Num trem uma garota de uns dezesseis anos, pensava no seu futuro, um não muito distante, a luz da lua passou pela a janela e refletiu no colar de ouro que a garota carregava consigo. Ela pegou o colar e o abriu, do lado de fora tinha iniciais T.E. e dentro tinha duas fotos, ao vê-las seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas, aquelas fotos lhe traziam alguma dor, dor que ela queria que sumisse.

"Você deveria ser a pessoa mais importante da minha vida... Talvez você seja... Mas acho que já passou a hora de colocarmos as cartas na mesa." – ela pensou e voltou sua vista para a lua, logo chegaria na Central...  
OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Ed e Al chegavam ao quartel depois de voltarem de Rizembool, ao chegarem viram que uma garota com longos cabelos castanhos, vestida com uma regata preta que deixava sua barriga a mostra, uma saia jeans e uma bota negra tentava passar o guarda que a segurava pela a mão, a jovem estava muito irritada e gritava descontroladamente.  
-ME LARGA EU PRECISO VÊ-LO!  
-Sinto muito, mas você não pode. Um guarda já foi chamá-lo.  
-ME LARGA!!!! – ela conseguiu se soltar do homem  
-O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou Ed se aproximando do guarda.  
-Essa moça deseja ver o general Mustang, senhor! – respondeu prestando continência.  
-Mustang? Ha... Minha cara, esse mulherengo só está te usando, ele não se importa com você! Ele é até casado e tem uma filha...Agora faça uma coisa boa e volte para casa.  
-Quem é você afinal? O filho do faxineiro?  
-Como assim quem eu sou? Nunca ouviu falar de Edward Elric, o fullmetal alchemist? – Ed começava a se irritar  
-Você? Um alquimista federal? Não me faça rir! Agora vá embora superbaby.  
-Quem você tá chamando de tão pequeno que pode ser confundido com um bebê recém-nascido? – Ed ficou irado com a petulância da garota.  
-Eu não disse isso, ultrababy.  
-Viu!!!Você disse agora!  
OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo  
-Com licença, senhor! – um cabo entrou na sala de Mustang e bateu continência.  
-O que quer? – ele disse enquanto lia algo...  
-Tem uma garota lá fora querendo falar com o senhor!  
-Ninguém merece! Eu não tenho tempo para ficar vendo minhas "fãs"...  
-Ela está muito agitada senhor...Ela disse que se chama Tracy.  
-Tracy?  
OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo  
-Você é muito complexado. – ela disse indiferente.  
-Não me irrite!  
-Por que? O que vai fazer comigo? Eu quero ver uma amostra do seu poder, fullmetal!  
-Você quer?...Então tudo bem, só não diga que eu não avisei.  
-Já terminou o discurso da formatura ou ainda tem os agradecimentos?  
-Ora sua...  
Ed tocou as mãos e as tocou no solo, de repente um tremor aconteceu, ele se intensificava à medida que se aproximava da garota, mas ela saltou e fugiu do ataque.  
-É só isso? – ela disse com um sorriso cínico.  
-Vai ver! – ele novamente tocou o chão, mas desta vez criou estatuas que atacaram a garota que novamente desviou dos ataques facilmente.  
-Sem o circulo de transmutação, isso me surpreende...Mas você me decepciona, achei que um alquimista federal teria mais pra "me ensinar". – Falou desdenhosamente.  
-Grrr.  
-Muito bem... – ela começou. – Você já fez sou showzinho...Está na hora de fazer o meu!  
Ela tocou as mãos de leve e bateu contra o chão, de repente várias estacas de pedra bem pontudas surgiram onde Ed estava, ele conseguiu escapar por pouco.  
-O que?Sem o circulo de transmutação. – ele gritou enquanto tentava escapar das estacas que não paravam de surgir.  
-Se esse é o poder de um alquimista federal... Esse país está em apuros... – ela disse cessando o ataque e colocando as mãos na cintura.  
-Ed, você está bem? – Al perguntou se aproximando de Ed.  
-Estou sim, Al, agora se afaste!  
-Sim.  
-Quem é ele? – A garota apontou para o Al.  
-Meu irmão caçula.  
-Sei... Ele parece ser pelo menos dois anos mais velho e quarenta centímetros mais alto que você!  
-QUEM VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO QUE É TÃO PEQUENO QUE PARECE MAIS UM ALFINETE??!!!  
-Tem razão...Alfinete, pequeno e cabeçona!  
-EU VOU TE PEGAR SUA MANIACA!!! – Ed estava com uma expressão de ódio, Al o segurava para não partir pra cima da garota.  
-Solta ele, vai ver assim as coisas ficam mais interessantes! – ela disse indiferente, Al soltou o Ed.  
-Você usa alquimia sem precisar de círculos de transmutação... Você fez uma transmutação humana, não fez?  
-Transmutação humana? Acha que eu sou idiota? É uma pratica proibida, se eu fosse idiota o suficiente para fazer uma burrada dessas, eu com certeza seria presa! Mas já que você entende tanto do assunto e também usa alquimia sem círculos de transmutação a minha conclusão é que VOCÊ fez uma transmutação humana, e é por esse motivo que você usa esse auto-mail, não é?  
-Co-Como você sabe?  
-Simples... Você não anda colocando óleo, no seu auto-mail, tá rangendo quando você se movimenta, além do mais o som dos seus passos são diferentes, é fácil deduzir isso.  
-Você é bem esperta... Arrogante e muito chata!  
-Olha quem fala...Mas no final das contas você não me contou quem você transmutou...Foi sua mãe, sua namorada, seu pai, irmã, tio, avô...  
-Isso não é da sua conta!  
-Você não me mostrou de tudo o que é capaz de fazer, né? Eu ainda estou esperanto.  
-Não me provoque.  
-Tarde demais, você me provocou agora quero saber do que realmente é capaz!  
-Não vá se arrepender depois...  
-Nunca!  
Novamente Ed atacou Tracy, mas agora os ataques eram mais violentos, ela estava tentando de qualquer maneira escapar daquilo e revidar, mas ed não deixava espaço, continuaram assim por um tempo até...  
-Parem com isso Agora!  
Ao ouvir a voz, Tracy se virou imediatamente e viu Mustang parado nas escadas com cara de poucos amigo.  
-Fullmetal, me espere na sala de espera, Tracy, no meu escritório agora!  
-Ora...Mal cheguei e já está me dando ordens! – ela disse com um sorriso desdenhoso.  
-Agora.  
-Você não manda em mim!  
-Você veio aqui para falar comigo, agora me siga!  
-Está bem... – ele entrou seguido por ela.  
OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo  
-O que está fazendo aqui? – Mustang perguntou sentando-se na sua cadeira.  
-Cansei de Riverfields.  
-Fale a verdade!  
-Não tenho porquê, afinal você não tem nenhum direito sobre mim, general.  
-Sua mãe sabe que está aqui?  
-Claro que sabe!Afinal eu tenho 16 anos, mas você não sabia disso né?  
-Sabia sim.  
-Hã?  
-O que você faz na Central?  
-Não te interessa.  
-Não fale assim comigo?  
-Como quer que eu fale? Servindo biscoitos de chocolate e chá? Eu fui criada para eu fazer o que eu bem entendo, minha mãe não poderia me deter de vir até aqui!  
-Eu sei!  
-Não sabe não! Você não sabe nada sobre mim!  
-É verdade...Já está tarde...Você vai ficar num dormitório aqui no exercito.  
-Não, obrigado, tenho meu próprio dinheiro.  
-Você não me entendeu, você vai ficar aqui se não quiser que eu ligue para sua mãe, pois você sabe o que vai acontecer.  
-Ela vai me dar razão.  
-As 23:17 da noite? Pouco provável.  
A conversa dos dois foi interrompida quando alguém bateu na porta.  
-Entre.  
Ed abriu a porta e entrou.  
-General, dá pra se apressar eu e o meu irmão queremos ir descansar.  
-Sim desculpe. – ele virou-se para Tracy – Está decidido. Espere lá fora.  
-Hunf!  
Ela saiu e encontrou Al do lado de fora, os dois ficaram lá sem se falar por uns 15 minutos quando Ed finalmente saiu.  
-Isso é só, fullmetal. – Roy olhou pra Tracy. – Os dois irão lhe levar ao seu quarto.  
-Tudo bem... – respondeu Al.  
-Boa noite, Tracy. – Roy disse.  
-Boa noite... Papai.  
OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo  
Os três jovens caminhavam por um corredor escuro, Tracy ia na frente, Ed e Al estavam completamente confusos com o "papai" pronunciado por ela.  
-Que foi?Por que estão tão quietos? – ela perguntou sem olhar pra eles.  
-Não é nada. – Disse Al.  
-Tudo bem...Aliás...Qual o nome de vocês mesmo?  
-Eu sou Alphonse Elric e esse é o meu irmão Edward.  
-Okay...Alphonse e Edward.  
-Pode nos chamar de Al e Ed...Todo mundo chama.  
-Certo.  
-Tracy...Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa.  
-É sim...O Mustang é o meu pai...  
-Como sabia que eu ia perguntar isso?  
-Pelo o silencio de vocês, sabia que iriam perguntar sobre isso.  
-Ah...Bom...Esse é o seu quarto, aquele é o nosso, se precisar de algo, é só bater.  
-Certo...Até amanhã.  
-Até amanhã.  
Ela entrou no quarto trancando a porta, depois caiu ao lado da porta e tirou o colar, e ficou olhando as fotos, algum tempo depois percebeu algo, ela se levantou subitamente e foi ao quarto dos rapazes e bateu loucamente.  
-Tracy? – Al abriu a porta.  
-O que você quer aqui, maníaca? – perguntou Ed.  
-Você disse que o sobrenome de vocês é Elric?  
-Sim, esse é o nosso sobrenome, por que?  
-Você são os filhos da Trisha Elric?  
-Como sabe o nome da nossa mãe? – Ed perguntou.  
-Porque... Ela é minha madrinha!  
-Que?!!! – os dois irmãos responderam uníssono.  
-Ela...Me deu isso... – ela tirou mostrou o colar para os dois. – Vejam.  
-T.E... Trisha Elric? – perguntou Al notando as iniciais.  
-Não...Tracy Evans.  
-Mas como a minha mãe era sua madrinha e a gente não sabia disso? – perguntou Ed  
-Sei lá...Mas eu posso contar o que sei...  
Ela entrou no quarto dos rapazes e falou toda a sua história, de como sua mãe engravidou de mustang, de como ela e Trisha eram e amigas, de sua mãe ter pedido para ser a madrinha de Tracy...  
OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo  
Depois de tudo esclarecido, se formou uma grande amizade entre Tracy e Al, mas ela e Ed ainda se odiavam, no dia seguinte ela viajou com os dois e nem esperou a aprovação de Mustang. Agora Ed e Al tinha uma nova companheira para ajudar-lhes em sua jornada e uma nova amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2.A verdadeira face de Tracy.

Os três adolescentes já estavam viajando á mais de uma semana, nesse tempo Tracy começou a revelar o seu verdadeiro eu...Estava sempre sorrindo, brincava com crianças como uma criança, embora acreditasse na lei da troca equivalente, ela ajudava as pessoas sem pedir nada, sua postura de garota durona era quebrada quando ela olhava seu colar, seus olhos aparentavam uma tristeza profunda que a jovem fazia de tudo para esconder...Al percebia a tristeza da amiga, sabia que ela parecia ser bem forte, mas na verdade era bem sensí dia quando os dois andavam sozinhos fazendo algumas compras, A garota deixou o colar cair, só por curiosidade Al abriu e viu o que havia dentro dele, mas quando a garota sentiu falta de seu colar ficou enfurecida.  
-O que pensa que está fazendo?  
-Nada, é que o seu colar caiu – Disse entregando o colar a dona – essa pessoas das fotos, quem são?A mulher se parece muito com você exceto pelos os olhos dela que são verdes e o garoto bom...Ele é seu irmão?  
-Não.  
-Então é seu namorado?-disse Al com uma ponta de tristeza na voz  
-Não...Não é mais...  
-Vocês brigaram?  
-Não Al, ele morreu...-disse a garota e se retirou...Al ficou estático, a palavra "namorado" ecoava em sua cabeça e machucava seu coração saber do fato que ele estava morto, talvez ele fosse o motivo da garota usar alquimia do mesmo jeito de Ed.  
Tracy se trancou no seu quarto não saiu o dia todo lá, Al sabia que a garota chorava, pois passou na frente de seu quarto e ouviu os soluços da garota...  
°°De noite°°  
-Nii-san Por que você acha que a Tracy consegue usar alquimia do mesmo jeito que você?  
-Não sei Al...Mas as únicas pessoas que usam alquimia sem o circulo de transmutação que eu conheço fizeram uma transmutação humana embora ela diga q não fez eu não acredito nela...Mas por que está perguntando isso?  
-É que...Eu soube que o namorado dela morreu...  
-Morreu?Então eu acho que estava certo ela deve ter transmutado o namorado  
-Mas Ed, ela parece saudável não parecer ter feito uma troca equivalente...  
-Talvez seja algo que não seja visível, como o da professora...  
-Eu não sei Ed...  
No dia seguinte a menina estava com uma aparência horrível, Al se sentia responsável ele tocou em assuntos que a magoavam...  
-Me desculpe.-disse Al cabisbaixo  
-Por que?  
-Eu te fiz chorar...  
-Não se preocupe, acontece...  
-Mas...-tentou falar, mas foi interrompido, Tracy colocara seu dedo sobre os lábios do loirinho...  
-Chega de falar de coisas dolorosas ok?  
-T-Tá...-disse sem graça.  
-Al...  
-O que?  
-Você acha que eu uso "aquela" alquimia por causa do Lucas não é?  
-De quem?  
-Meu...Namorado...Você sabe...  
-Não, eu acho não nada...  
-Mas não é não... É por outro motivo... É que... É complicado  
-Entendo.  
OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo  
-Soube que a filha do general Mustang está na cidade.  
-Filha?Que filha?  
-Uma que ele teve antes de se casar...  
-O que isso tem a ver?  
-Quanto acha que ele paga pela filha viva?  
-Não sei...  
-Então o que acha de descobrirmos...  
-Do que está falando afinal?  
-Você é idiota ou se faz?!Nós vamos raptar a garota  
-Pra que?  
-Arrrggg...Seu Idiota!!!Do que acha que estávamos falando????  
-Tá...Raptar a garota...Entendi...Eu acho.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Tracy andava pela rua distraída pensando nos últimos dias, já era tarde e a rua que ela andava era pouco iluminada alias ela nem sabia onde estava, como dito antes ela estava muito distraída, estava começando a ficar apavorada e de repente sentiu que algo tampava sua boca algo que não permitia que ela respirasse, a única coisa que ela respirava era algo forte como clorofórmio, sentiu que perdia seus sentidos pouco a pouco a vista foi ficando escura...Ela desmaiou, o raptor a pegou no colo e a levou pra algum lugar...  
Algum tempo depois ela acordara num cômodo pouco iluminado, não reconhecia o lugar, mas era bem pequeno, ela estava ficando agoniada tentou se mover, mas algo prendia suas mãos e pés, ela fora feita de refém, se desesperou, tentou gritar, mas sua boca também estava tapada a única coisa que sentia naquele momento era...RAIVA, como alguém se atrevera a fazê-la de refém?!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
-Alô eu queria falar com o general Mustang.  
-Quem quer falar?  
-Não te interessa!Chama logo esse tal general diga que raptamos a filha dele.  
-Meu Deus!!!-disse a secretaria perplexa com a noticia, colocou o fone no balcão e foi chamar Mustang.  
-General!!!Tem um homem no telefone dizendo que raptou a srta. Tracy!!  
-O que?Como assim?  
-É serio!  
-Deve ser alguma brincadeira, tenho mais o que fazer...  
-Sim senhor...-Se retirou e voltou ao telefone - Vá importunar outro!!!  
-O que?!Se ele não acredita que estou com a filha dele eu posso provar... É uma garota de uns 16 ou 17 anos cabelos castanhos longos de olhos azuis com uma camiseta preta e saia jeans...  
Ao ouvir a descrição a secretária soltou um gritinho abafado pela mão sobre sua boca, saiu em disparada a sala de Mustang.  
-Senhor ele não está mentindo...  
-Do que está falando Ivete?  
-Ele descreveu a senhorita Tracy bem direitinho...Ele a seqüestrou!!!  
Ao ouvir a secretária Roy decide atender ao telefone  
-Alô?  
-Alô?Mustang?  
-Sim sou eu...O que querem?  
-Negociar...Se você fizer tudo o que quisermos sua filha não...se machucará...pobrezinha ainda está adormecida,foi tão fácil pegá-la,olhava mais pra um colar do que pra onde andava...  
-deixem-na em paz!  
-Venha pra Bayseville agora mesmo e faça tudo o que eu disser..  
O general ouvia atentamente as instruções do seqüestrador não queria que nada acontecesse a garota que nunca fizera parte de sua vida, mas agora abalava a estrutura...Saíram naquela noite deixando uma Riza muito preocupada tanto com seu marido quanto com a garota...  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Tracy tentava desgastar as cordas que a prendiam, percebeu que já não se encontrava sozinha no cômodo um homem alto, forte careca de olhos negros chegara a pouco,virou-se pra ele com um olhar assassino com se quisesse dizer "Me solte agora ou vai se arrepender!",o homem como se lesse a mente da garota disse:  
-Você não está em condições de ser mandona, então pare de olhar desse jeito.  
Tracy se descontrolou tentou se levantar, mas desequilibrou-se por contas das cordas que prendia suas pernas, o homem a segurou antes que caísse.  
-Fica calma menina, prometi a seu papai que nada te aconteceria, a não ser que ele não pague o que deve caso contrario eu terei de "cuidar" de você!  
Ele a colou sentada no colchão que lá havia, mas não percebeu que nele tinha uma ferramenta afiada com que a garota usou pra se libertar.O homem já não estava no cômodo aproveitou pra soltar também as cordas da perna, parou em frente a porta não ouviu um simples ruído,embora isso a preocupasse ela teve certeza que era hora perfeita pra fugir.  
Ela corria pelo lugar onde fora aprisionada, o lugar onde estava antes era pequeno mas o local inteiro mais parecia um labirinto,correu pra todo canto o único som que se ouvia era os do saltos do calçado dela,mas alguém mais ouviu isso e soltou um sono "Hei",Tracy apertou o passo mas já estava cansada de correr tocou as mão e fez aparecer uma parede atrás de si.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
22:45,Roy chegava em Bayseville trazia consigo uma mala,que provavelmente era deposito do dinheiro do resgate chegou no local marcado e viu alguém mais se aproximar o mesmo homem que fora descrito no patamar onde Tracy estava,tinha um olhar diabólico o que fez Roy ficar muito mais preocupado com a filha.  
-Aqui está seu dinheiro...Onde está minha filha?  
-Calminha Mustang, sua filha está bem segura, você á verá em breve.  
-Não te entregarei o dinheiro até ver Tracy.  
-Isso é uma pena, pois se você não entregar a grana eu darei o sinal para matar sua querida filhinha.  
-Está bem...Venha ate aqui.  
O homem se aproximou com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios, mas seu sorriso foi desfeito ao ouvir Roy dizer "Agora" e vários militares aparecerem.  
-Armou uma cilada hein Mustang?!  
-Onde...Está...A...Tracy?-perguntou pausadamente.  
-Sua filha já era.-Saiu correndo fugindo dos militares que o cercavam, chegou no meio do caminho avistou um cara raquítico correndo desesperado.  
-Chefe, a garota fugiu!  
-O que?!  
-Ela se desamarrou, mas acho que ainda não saiu da casa.  
-Aquela casa é um labirinto não vai conseguir sai tão fácil...Mas por precaução...  
Mustang seguia o homem que corria freneticamente que não havia percebido que era ateou fogo no inimigo estava irado, queria encontrar sua filha, mas o homem sempre escapava de seus ataques...  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
A garota continuava a correr freneticamente sabia que o raquítico que a tinha visto fugir chamou reforços, pois ouviu vozes...Se livrou de vários desses que insistiam em aparecer, já estava cansada mas continuou a correr...Ouviu um som ecoar na parede ao seu lado reconheceu como uma explosão, tocou as mãos e a empurrou contra a parede que desmoronou e então pode ver seu pai lutar com o careca...  
-Tracy!Fuja!-Disse o pai da garota  
-Mas...  
-Vá...  
A garota obedeceu corria sem mirar lugar algum, estava com os olhos fechados percebeu que esbarrou em alguém.  
-Tracy!Você está bem?  
-Al!-abraçou-se ao garoto que corou com o gesto – Graças a Deus!  
-Eu estava muito preocupado o que houve  
Outra explosão  
-Meu pai!Ele precisa de ajuda!  
-Mustang?Como?  
-Vamos Al!  
-Vamos.  
Voltaram ao lugar da explosão, Mustang encontrava-se encurralado, sua luvas rasgadas estava totalmente indefeso, o careca tinha um punhal na mão pretendia enfiá-lo no coração de Mustang, na hora que ia fazer isso Tracy empurrou o agressor que caiu no chão sob a garota, mas logo isso mudou, ele estava sobre ela agora seu alvo era a morena que tentava se se desvencilhar, mas não conseguia, pois ele muito salva por Al que usou sua alquimia e depois de mais uma luta árdua conseguiu nocautear o foi e direção do pai que encontrava-se no chão totalmente exausto.  
-Pai você está bem?  
Este deferiu um tapa no rosto da garota deixando-na confusa  
-Por que você voltou?Disse pra que fugisse!  
-Eu...  
-Se não fosse pelo Al você estaria morta!  
-E se não fosse por mim VOCÊ estaria morto!E pelo que sei você tem uma esposa e uma outra filha!  
-É verdade, mas no momento eu só estava preocupado com você...  
-Não deveria.-Se jogou no ombro do moreno e pôs-se a chorar descontroladamente.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No trem Mustang disse que aqueles dois eram responsáveis por vários seqüestros que vinham ocorrido pela região, eles seqüestravam filhos de pessoas ricas e pediam um resgate milionário.  
Al sentou-se com Tracy, enquanto Ed e Roy conversavam...  
-Então, você esta bem?  
-Estou.  
-Eu fiquei preocupado achei que você fosse morrer  
-Eu também.  
-Você é diferente do que eu achava.  
-Isso foi um elogio?  
-Achei que você o tipo de garota que sempre é fria e não dá o braço a torcer, mas você tem bom coração e...eu gosto disso.  
A garota virou seu rosto pra janela não queria que o loirinho visse o quanto estava vermelha, mas por que isso?O que estava mudando?Al entendeu o gesto da amiga e o imitou virando seu rosto pro outro lado, que também estava fervendo, não sabia por que tinha dito aquilo, mas era verdade.  
Ultimamente seu coração lhe dizia coisas e ele deixava escapar, todas relacionadas com Tracy.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3. O primeiro beijo.

Parecia loucura, mas sentia que estava sendo observado, Al esteve o dia inteiro com essa sensação, Ed passou o dia inteiro procurando pistas da pedra enquanto ele nem sabe o que aconteceu com Tracy, estava ficando atordoado com a situação então resolveu voltar para o hotel.  
-Ed? – não houve resposta, ele tirou o sapato e se jogou na cama.  
-Al, cheguei! – Ed entrou no quarto exausto.  
-Ed!!! Você chegou!  
-É eu cheguei. – falou desanimado.  
-Você viu a Tracy?  
-Não...Oh...Eu vou tomar um banho...  
-Certo. – Ed ia para o banheiro quando Al o chamou. – Ed...  
-Que foi?  
-Já teve a sensação de estar sendo observado?  
-Nã só isso?  
-Aham.  
-Certo...Agora vou tomar meu banho.

Al ficou deitado um pouco, já estava anoitecia, e como o Ed estava demorando no banho, ele resolveu dar uma voltinha.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Aquela era uma cidade pequena, naquela hora já não tinha mais ninguém nas ruas, Al ainda estava com a sensação de ser observado, mas sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos não conseguia se concentrar naquilo.  
-Onde será que a Tracy está? – ele falou em voz baixa, só então percebeu que estava sendo seguido por dois homens, então começou a andar mais rápido e os homens também.  
Ele começou a correr desesperado e os homens continuavam a segui-lo.  
-Pegue ele! – gritou um dos homens  
-O que eu fiz?! – choramingou Al. – Não importa!Aposto que a culpa foi do Ed!  
Al continuou a correr e tentou se livrar dos perseguidores, mas já estava exausto, provavelmente já tinha corrido metade da cidade, ele olhou pra trás e não viu os homens, mas quando passou por um beco sentiu-se puxado.  
-NÃO!ME LARGUE!  
-Shh.  
-Tracy?  
-Oi...  
-O que está fazendo aqui?  
-Eu tava andando e vi que você estava sendo perseguido.  
-Onde estava?  
-Por aí...Você não trouxe suas luvas?  
-Não. (Como Roy, Al usava alquimia com luvas, quem assistiu o filme sabe disso...)  
Ela colocou a cabeça pra fora e viu os dois homens parados lá perto.  
-Onde ele está?  
-Temos que encontrá-lo, ou o Sr. Maxwell vai ficar muito irritado.  
FLASHBACK  
Ed e Al estavam numa sala ampla junto com um homem gordo baixinho com os cabelos grisalhos...  
-O que está dizendo, garoto? – perguntou o homem  
-Que você é um assassino sujo, Sr. Maxwell Doravan!  
-Como ousa seu baixinho...  
-NÃO ME CHAME DE BAIXINHO!!!  
O homem deu dois passou pra trás e apertou um botão que estava na cabeça de uma estátua, então uma passagem secreta atrás dele.  
-O exercito não vai me pegar!  
Ele tentou fugir, mas Ed tapou a saída, mas o velho tinha mais uma carta na manga, ele pegou uma espada e atacou Ed, esse transmutou seu braço e o atacou. Depois de algum tempo o velho foi derrotado e Maxwell foi preso com as acusações de assassinato e formação de quadrilha.  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
-Ele disse para dar "uma lição" no caçula dos Elric, como aviso para aquele baixinho metido.  
-Temos que fazer isso, ou ele nos degolará.  
-Sim.  
-Eles estão vindo. – Disse Tracy.  
-O que vamos fazer? – perguntou al desesperado.  
"Droga, não dá tempo de fugir! Se eu usar alquimia eles vão nos seguir e o Al tá muito cansado, se a gente ficar aqui eles nos vêem, tenho que pensar em algo... Talvez essa seja nossa única saída." – pensou Tracy.  
-Eles tão chegando. – disse Al  
De repente ele sentiu Tracy se aproximar, cada vez mais e mais, colando seus corpos, Al começou a suar frio e seu rosto começou a fervilhar e tudo piorou quando os lábios dela se encontraram com os seus. Ela colocou as mãos no rosto de Al enquanto aprofundava o beijo, ele sem resistir fechou os olhos e a trouxe mais pra perto a puxando pela a cintura.  
Os dois capangas de Maxwell passaram e viram os dois se beijando, mas não reconheceram Al porque Tracy estava na frente e porque estava escuro naquele beco.(Hum... Becos... XD) Eles passaram direto, pois estavam procurando um adolescente e não um casal.  
Al e Tracy ainda se beijavam, mas o beijo acabou rápido, pois a garota se afastou dele.  
-Vamos Al! – ela começou a correr.  
Al ficou estático por um instante, ainda estava abalado e feliz pelo o que acabara de acontecer, ainda estava na mesma situação: suando frio e muito corado.  
-Vamos. – ela falou em voz baixa ele a seguiu.  
Eles corriam atrás dos dois homens, então quando estes dois perceberam que estavam sendo seguidos pararam e viram os dois adolescentes.  
Tracy tocou as mãos e fez uma jaula de pedra ao redor dos dois homens e depois acionaram a policia.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
No outro dia...  
-UAHHH...Bom dia Al. – Disse Ed, sentando-se na mesa que já estava servida.  
-Bom dia nii-san.  
-Bom dia, gente. – Disse Tracy entrando no cômodo.  
-Errr...Bo...Bom Dia... – Disse Al corando.  
Tracy também corou, ela sentou-se e evitou olhar para Al, Ed notou o clima estranho.  
-Ih...Que é que houve? Vocês passaram o dia fora ontem, de noite prendem dois capangas do Maxwell, chegam tarde que só, e hoje estão nesse estado... Quero saber o que aconteceu ontem!  
-Nada aconteceu! – vociferou Tracy.  
-É...  
-Hum...Al...Pode vir comigo? –ela se levantou e saiu do cômodo.  
-Tá! –ele a seguiu.  
-Xii...Como esses dois estão estranhos! – Disse Ed num entendendo nada.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Al fechou a porta, então Tracy se virou pra ele.  
-Olha Al...Se foi pelo o beijo...Me desculpe...  
-Huh?  
-Eu estava tentando te esconder...Eu precisava fazer algo, e te beijar foi a única forma que eu encontrei de fazer isso.  
Al ficou triste, ele tinha gostado muito do beijo, seu primeiro beijo, e era muito difícil ouvi-la pedir desculpas por tão maravilhoso beijo.  
-Eu sinto muito mesmo...  
-Não... – ele começou, mas não queria completar a frase - Não tem problema.  
-É melhor voltarmos antes que o Ed fique mais desconfiado.  
-É...  
Al ficou arrasado, não sabia o porquê, mas logo descobriu: ele estava apaixonado por Tracy.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

04 – De volta ao lar.  
Três meses se passaram, Nesse meio tempo Edward tomou coragem e se declarou para Winry e os dois estão namorando, o relacionamento entre Roy e Tracy progrediu um pouco, Roy foi promovido a general e Al continuava tentando abafar o que sentia pela a garota.  
-Toc Toc.  
-Entre  
-Srta. Tracy, telefone pra você.  
-Pra mim?  
-Sua mãe.  
-Minha... Mãe?  
-Aham.  
Ela larga o livro e vai atender ao telefone  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Como ela está Roy? – Perguntou a mulher ao telefone.  
-Ainda muito problemática.  
-Dê um tempo a ela. Ela só precisa acalmar a tempestade no coração dela.  
-Rosana... O que há naquele colar?... Ela nunca o tira e fica sempre olhando pra ele...  
-Aquele colar ela ganhou da Trisha, a madrinha dela.  
-Sei, lembro que uma vez você comentou que conhecia Trisha Elric.  
-Sim.  
-Mas, não acho que esse seja o motivo pra ela olhar tão melancolicamente pra ele!  
-Não é... Dentro do colar há duas fotos.  
-Fotos? De quem?  
-Uma minha e uma do... – ela hesitou em terminar a frase.  
-O namorado que morreu?  
-Exato. Ela sente muita falta de Lucas... Eles cresceram juntos.  
-Eu sabia que ela namorar muito cedo só traria problemas!  
-Não venha com essa conversa! Você me engravidou aos 15 anos! Tracy tem 16 e é mais ajuizada do que você, eu tenho certeza que sim.  
-Ela é uma adolescente.  
-Ela teve uma infância difícil, ela não é mais uma adolescente, Tracy tem mentalidade de uma pessoa adulta e o gênio do pai.  
-Todos percebem isso.  
-Toc Toc.  
-Ela chegou Rosana. – Ele tapa o telefone. – Entre filha.  
Tracy entra na sala, Roy entrega o telefone pra ela.  
-Será que pode me deixar sozinha, por favor? – Falou como se ele estivesse invadindo a privacidade dela.  
-Tudo bem.  
-Alô.  
-Oi Tracy.  
-Oi mamãe.  
-Como está filha?  
-Me sentindo um hamster engaiolado! Ele mantém presa 24 horas e meia!  
-Não exagere, e mesmo assim, não existem tantas horas num dia!  
-Estou cansada da super proteção dele.  
-Queria conhecer seu pai não é? Ele é assim, aceite isso de uma vez.  
-Ele não precisa me tratar como uma condenada em condicional!  
-Mudando de assunto... Quando vai vir filha?  
-Não sei.  
-Estou com saudades. Quero te ver.  
-É o que mais quero também.  
-Bem, eu preciso desligar o frango queima. Até logo filha.  
-Tchau mamãe.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
No dia seguinte...  
Al passava pelo o correu e topou com Tracy, ela carregava uma mala ele ficou curioso.  
-Pra que são essas malas?  
-Eu vou voltar para casa, Al.  
-Como assim?Você vai embora? – Ele começou a se desesperar.  
-Não. Eu vou visitar minha mãe. Por que... Por que vocês não vem junto?  
-Eu acho que o Ed não vai querer ir.  
-Não importa. Vem você! Você não tem mais 7 anos pro Ed ficar e dizendo o que fazer!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Os três jovens desembarcaram numa cidadezinha pequena e andaram por um tempo.  
-Onde você mora? Aqui ou na fronteira do país? – Resmungou Ed  
-Cala a boca e continua quase chegando. – Disse sem se alterar.  
-Sei...  
-Olha. – ela apontou para uma casa branca.  
-Hum? É ali?  
-É sim! – ela começou a correr e sem cerimônia entrou na casa. – Mãe?  
-Tracy? O que faz aqui? – Ela abraçou a filha.  
-Eu voltei pra casa mãe.  
Os dois rapazes entram em seguida.  
-com licença. – Diz Alphonse  
-Mãe esses são os filhos da Trisha.  
-O mais alto é Alphonse e o baixinho (veia na cabeça de Ed) pronta pra estourar – é Edward. – Ela diz apontando para cada um.  
-Tem certeza? – pergunta Tracy.  
-Tenho. Lembro que o filho mais velho de Trisha tinha olhos dourados e o caçula se parecia mais com ela.  
-Você acertou.  
-Bem-vindos garotos.  
-Obrigado senhora.  
-Não venha com essas formalidades! Me chame de Rosana, afinal vi os dois nascerem. Tracy mostre o quarto para os meninos.  
-Certo. Venham rapazes.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Ed e Al ajudavam Rosana com a mesa do jantar, enquanto Tracy tomava um banho, quando a campainha tocou.  
-Eu vou. – se ofereceu Al.  
-Tudo bem.  
Ele abriu a porta e viu uma jovem loira de cabelos ondulados e olhos azuis sorrindo.  
-Oi Tracy tá aí? Hã...Quem é você?  
-A Tracy tá... – ele não terminou a frase, pois foi interrompido.  
-Quem é Al? – Tracy entrou no recinto, não usando as roupas costumeiras, ela vestia uma camiseta azul e um short jeans, o cabelo preso em duas tranças, Al ficou vidrado nela.  
-Tracy! – a jovem adentrou a casa e abraçou Tracy – Que saudades! Como você viajou sem avisar ninguém?! Todos ficaram preocupados!  
-Oi Lucy... – disse sem graça.  
-Você é doida menina? Sai no meio da noite, não dá noticia há meses e volta com um 'amigo'.  
-Ele não é um 'amigo' é só um amigo mesmo. – Al sentiu que iria desabar ao ouvir isso – Ele é o filho caçula da Trisha.  
-A sua madrinha?  
-Aham.  
A jovem se dirigiu à Al e deu um sorrisinho maroto.  
-Lucy Cooper. – estendeu a mão  
-Alphonse Elric, prazer. – apertou a mão dela.  
-Então cadê o outro?  
-Outro?  
-Você é o caçula...Cadê o mais velho?  
-Arrumando a mesa do jantar...  
-Aliás...Você não quer ficar pra jantar Lucy? – perguntou Tracy,  
-Não quero atrapalhar.  
-Sabe não!  
-Tudo bem... Tracy...  
-Hum?  
-Já foi visitar o túmulo dele?  
-Não.  
Túmulo? – perguntou Al que estava boiando.  
-A Lucy é irmã do Lucas... – Tracy limitou-se a dizer antes de ir para a cozinha.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
No jantar todos conversavam animadamente, Tracy contava das aventuras com os irmãos e Lucy contava das novidades da cidade, uma vez ou outra ela dava uma olhadinha em Al. Ed foi dormir depois que terminou o jantar, Tracy foi ajudar Rosana a lavar a louça mesmo com os protesto da mãe para que ficasse com os amigos.  
-Por que não conta a ela? – Falou Lucy quando o lugar ficou vazio  
-Hã?  
-Qual é Al! Acha que eu não percebi o jeito que você olha pra Tracy?! Você a ama!  
-De... De onde tirou uma coisa absurda dessas? – ele já estava muito vermelho à essa altura.  
-Ah pára!Eu sempre fui muito observadora!  
-Tá tão na cara assim?  
-Com certeza! Diga a ela que você a ama!  
-Não! Ela não me ama! Ela tratou de deixar isso bem claro hoje.  
-Olha, Al... A Tracy ainda sofre muito pela a morte do meu irmão. Mas eu sei que se você dissesse que a ama ela te corresponderia! Eu a conheço muito bem! Crescemos juntas como irmãs!Não duvide do que eu digo.  
-Não vou discutir com você!  
-Meu irmão está morto! Mesmo que ela quisesse, ele não voltaria à vida! Diga! Traga a felicidade de volta pra minha amiga!  
-Já disse que não vou discutir isso! Ela não me ama! Não direi nada... E nem você!  
-Eu ainda acho que deveria dizer.  
-Não. Estou decido.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
O relógio da sala marcava 01:27 da manhã, a casa estava silenciosa, mas Tracy não estava tão calma assim, ela murmurava algumas palavras sem nexo...  
-Chuva...Água... Sangue... NÃOOOO!!!  
Ela acordou sobressaltada, Al acordou com o grito dela e foi ao quarto dela, preocupado.  
-Tracy? O que houve?  
-Alphonse?  
-Tracy? – Rosana e Ed chegaram logo em seguida. – O que houve, filha?  
-Não foi nada! Voltem a dormir!  
"Achei que isso fosse acabar depois que ela fosse pra Central... Parece que não..." – pensou Rosana.  
-Vamos rapazes, está tudo bem. Vamos voltar a dormir.  
-Nem precisa dizer duas vezes. – Disse Ed.  
-Vamos Alphonse.  
-Eu vou já. – al entrou no quarto e se ajoelhou em frente a Tracy. – O que houve?  
-...Nada... Foi só... Um pesadelo.Vá dormir.  
Al percebeu que ela não o encarava, olhava para uma fotografia na penteadeira no qual estava ela e Lucas. Resolveu deixá-la em paz e voltar para o seu quarto, mas naquela noite o sono demorou a vir, sua cabeça estava muito confusa...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5. - Passado  
-Bom dia!- cumprimentou um Al muito sonolento.  
-Bom dia, Alphonse. – Disse Rosana enquanto ajeitava a mesa – Já está de pé? Ainda é cedo! Não são nem sete!  
-Pois é!... Cadê o povo dessa casa?  
-Hum... Seu irmão ainda está dormindo e a Tracy saiu com a Lucy há algum tempo.  
-Ela já saiu?  
-Tracy e Lucy se encontram antes das sete desde que tinham dez anos... Eles costumam treinar alquimia na margem do rio.  
-Treinar alquimia?  
-Desde que os três, Lucy, Tracy e Lucas, aprenderam a usar alquimia, eles se levantam cinco, seis da manhã para treinar próximo ao rio.  
-Ahh...  
-Por que não vai lá?  
-Hum?  
-Vá vê-las!  
-Eu não quero atrapalhar o treinamento.  
-Então me faça um favor...  
-Claro!  
-Vá lá e diga a Tracy pra vir, o café está quase pronto.  
-Hã – Disse derrotado. – Tá eu vou.  
Al seguiu pelo o rio, encontrou as duas meninas treinando, usando golpes diretos e alquimia, Lucy vestia uma camiseta amarrada deixando a barriga à mostra e um capri, Tracy usava um top azul escuro e um short preto, de repente as duas meninas pararam e ficaram conversando.  
-Oi! – Disse Al chegando perto.  
-Oi. – disse Lucy.  
-Bom dia, Al. – Disse Tracy enquanto vestia uma camiseta por cima do top.  
-Tracy, a sua mãe disse pra você ir pra casa, o café já está na mesa.  
-Veio ser o mensageiro, que gracinha. – Disse Lucy sorrindo maliciosamente, deixando Al sem graça.  
-Eu já estava indo. – disse a morena.  
-Está combinado Tracy? – perguntou Lucy.  
-Eu não sei... – Os três adolescentes começaram a se mover. – Os meninos estão aqui...  
-Ah, Vamos! Por favor! Leva os rapazes!O povo tá com saudades!  
-Sei não...  
-Do que estão falando garotas? – perguntou Al.  
-É que a Tracy não quer ir pra pizzaria de noite com os nossos amigos do colégio.  
-É que não dá, Lucy!  
-Como não dá? Não tá com saudades do Carlos, do Davi, Julio, da Anna?  
-Claro que estou...  
-Então você vai!  
-Mas...  
-Al, você não gostaria de vir junto? – perguntou Lucy.  
-Bem...  
-Tá vendo! Ele vem junto! Vamos! Por favor!Por favor! – ele fez uma carinha de pidona.  
-Ahh!Tá bem!  
-Legal! As dezenove então!  
-A gente se vê.  
Os três continuaram andando, quando algumas gotas caíram sobre eles.  
-Parece que vai chover... – comentou Al.  
-É... – Disse Tracy – Eu vou na frente, tá?  
-Tá... O que deu nela? – perguntou Al quando a garota se afastou.  
-É que o Lucas morreu num dia de chuva aqui no rio...Ela evita ficar no rio em dias de chuva.  
-Como assim?Ele morreu afogado?  
-Exato.  
-Mas como?  
-Vou te contar...  
-Isso.  
-Bem, nós três estávamos aqui no rio, tomando banho, e começou a chover, e o meu irmão aventureiro teve a idéia idiota de subir num galho de arvore e pular no rio, nessa hora a chuva já estava forte... – Al olhava atentamente para a loira – O problema, é que no lugar onde ele pulou tinha pedras, e bateu com a cabeça, a Tracy tentou salvá-lo, mas ele morreu afogado, depois disso ela nunca se perdoou, nunca foi a mesma Tracy de antes... É por isso, que eu acho que você deveria dizer o que sente pra ela!  
-Já conversamos sobre isso! Não vamos ficar batendo na mesma tecla!  
-Tudo bem... Continuando... Depois que o Lucas morreu ela ficou muito triste e para piorar as coisas a mãe dela também ficou doente e os médicos disseram que ela não sobreviveria, mas de um dia pro outro Rosana ficou bem e a Tracy adoeceu, com uma anemia aguda, ela ficou internada dois meses e quando saiu descobriu que podia usar alquimia sem círculos de transmutação.  
-Então é por isso... – falou baixinho  
-Isso o que?  
-Nada!  
-De qualquer jeito, faça-a ir para a pizzaria hoje viu?!  
-Certo!  
-Tchau.  
-Tchau!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Al adentrou na casa e viu Tracy deitada no sofá, ele sentou ao lado dela e desviou olhar dele.  
-A Lucy te contou, né?  
-Contou.  
-Sabia...  
-Por que nunca nos disse isso?  
-Isso o que?  
-Como seu namorado morreu, o quanto ficou triste, que sua mãe ficou doente e que de um dia pro outro ela ficou boa e você ficou com anemia e quando saiu do hospital sabia como usar alquimia sem círculos de transmutação!  
-1°: Você nunca perguntou como o Lucas morreu, 2°: Não gosto de compartilhar meus problemas, 3°: Vocês nem sequer conheciam minha mãe, não tinha porque eu dizer isso, 4°: Também não tinha necessidade de dizer que eu fiquei doente, afinal é passado...  
-O passado... – Al a cortou –... É o que faz de nós o que somos no presente. E sim, importava muito saber que você ficou muito doente! Vai que você tem outra crise?! – ela o ouviu e depois suspirou e continuou:  
-5°: Quanto à alquimia nem eu sei como eu aprendi a usá-la! Não tinha como dizer...  
-A Lucy pediu para que você fosse a pizzaria.  
-Lucy...  
Ela olhou pela a janela, o sol já estava forte, ficou pensativa por um momento antes de pôr-se de pé.  
-Vamos comer.  
-Sim.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Mãe eu vou sair! – disse Tracy.  
-Aonde vai? – perguntou Al  
-Você vem comigo.  
-Mas...  
-Sem perguntas.  
-Está bem.  
Al seguiu Tracy pelos os campos da pequena cidade de Riverfields (ñ coloquei o nome da cidade no capitulo anterior pq esqueci, mas tá aí ^^) por um certo tempo, quando começaram a adentrar a densa floresta que lá tinha.  
-T-Tracy...Aonde vamos?  
-Calma... Vamos chegar logo.  
-Mas aonde vamos chegar?  
-Tenha paciência!  
Al resolveu ficar calado, andaram por mais ou menos uma hora na mata fechada, onde quer que eles estivessem indo, Tracy parecia saber exatamente o caminho.  
"O que será que ela está pretendendo? Ai não! Será que a Lucy disse pra ela que gosto dela? Tomara que não!"  
Os pensamentos de Al foram interrompidos quando na frente deles surgiu um enorme paredão de pedra.  
-I-Isso é...  
Antes que ele terminasse a frase, a morena se aproximou do paredão, tocou as mãos e fez aparecer uma porta de pedra, ela entrou e o rapaz a seguiu intrigado, logo adiante ele percebeu uma casa de madeira, não muito grande, mas muito bonita.  
-Seja bem-vindo. – ela disse abrindo a porta da casa.  
-Que lugar é esse?  
-Essa é a nossa "casa da arvore", minhas e dos meus amigos, nós construímos há alguns anos com alquimia.  
-Isso é incrível!  
-É. Ainda está de pé, isso é bom.  
-Por que me trouxe aqui?  
-Você queria saber do meu passado, né? Aqui está uma grande parte dele.  
-A Lucy não vai se incomodar se a gente vir aqui?  
-A Lucy não vem aqui desde que o Lucas morreu e eu...Bem, venho aqui para colocar a cabeça no lugar, essa parte da floresta é bem silenciosa.  
-Entendo.  
-Vem.  
-Hum?  
Ele a seguiu, percebeu que a casa tinha três quartos.  
"Provavelmente, um dela, um da Lucy e um do Lucas..." – pensou Al.  
-Esse é o seu quarto?  
-É. – ela abriu uma cômoda e tirou uma camiseta. – Preciso disso...  
-Você é incrível.  
-Obrigado. Agora vem comigo. – ela o puxou pela a mão, Al sentiu arrepios com o toque, afinal aquela era a garota que ele amava e ela só o considerava como amigo.  
Tracy guiou por um caminho um pouco escuro, subiram uma espécie de escada mais escura ainda, e no final das contas acabaram no telhado.  
-O que estamos fazendo aqui?  
-Vamos curtir o show.  
-Hã?  
Ela apontou para o horizonte, o sol estava se pondo entre as arvores, alguns pássaros voando, as poucas nuvens alaranjadas, enfim, uma daquelas cenas lindas que algumas pessoas gostam de ver. (Eu XD).  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Vamos Tracy! Vai dar sete horas! – Al gritou da escada.  
-Já tô pronta! – Ela disse vindo ao encontro do louro.  
-Nossa... – ele corou ao vê-la tão linda, ela vestia uma saia de pregas jeans, uma jaqueta, uma camiseta roxa, uma sandália alta, os cabelos cacheados e um batom vermelho pra completar.  
-É melhor irmos. Você está ótimo.  
-É... Obrigado. – ele vestia uma camiseta branca e verde, uma calça bege e um tênis branco.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Ela chegou! – disse Lucy aos outros que estavam na mesa quando viu Tracy e Al se aproximando.  
-Bem vinda de volta, Tracy! – disse um rapaz ruivo de olhos verdes, se aproximando dela e a abraçando.  
-Oi Davi.  
-Há quanto tempo, princesa. – disse um jovem moreno de olhos acinzentados, ela deu um tapa no braço dele.  
-Pára de me chamar assim, Carlos!  
-Tá, já vi que voltou a ser a Tracy que espanca todo mundo.  
-Como é?  
-Nada não!  
-Oi, linda! – Disse um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.  
-Oi Julio!  
-Que saudades amiga! – uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos lilás abraçou Tracy.  
-Oi Ana!  
-Quem é esse seu amigo.  
-Oh! – ela fez uma cara "ainda bem que me lembrou" – Esse é o Al.  
-Oi. – ele disse meio sem graça.  
-Minha pizzaria é sua pizzaria. – Disse Carlos fazendo uma leve reverência.  
-Hã?  
-A pizzaria é do pai do Carlos. – explicou a morena  
-Ah tá!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Depois de algumas horas, muitas pizzas e refrigerantes...  
-Eu vou subir. – Disse Tracy.  
-Até.  
-Aonde ela vai? – perguntou Al.  
-No terraço. – Disse Carlos.  
-Ela não mudou muito nesses meses. – Disse Ana  
-Por que não vai lá, Al? – falou Lucy  
-Er...  
-Não se preocupe, ela só está olhando pra lua... – Disse Julio.  
-É! Vai lá!  
-Tá bem...  
Al subiu as escadas que davam para o terraço e encontrou a jovem sentada olhando para a lua.  
-Você tem uma fixação por ficar olhando os astros nos telhados, né?  
-Olá Al. Sente ao meu lado.  
Ele obedeceu e sentou-se ao lado de sua amada, ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, fazendo seu rosto ferver.  
-Quando eu olho a lua eu me lembro das épocas de infância... Nossa, como tudo era mais fácil naquela época!  
-É.  
-Eu ficava vendo cada estrela aparecer no céu, esperando por uma estrela cadente para fazer pedidos.  
-O que pedia?  
-Conhecer o meu pai...Às vezes... Também pedia para que as coisas nunca mudassem.  
-Nem toda mudança é ruim.  
-Eu sei... – ela sorriu pra ele. – Você é um exemplo disso.  
-Eu?  
-Você fez meu mundo mudar... Obrigado.  
-Você também fez o meu mudar... "Até demais..."  
Os dois ficaram olhando as estrelas, recostados um no outro e relembrando épocas felizes.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6. Em Rizembool.  
As 9 da manhã o trem parava na estação de Rizembool Ed estava eufórico iria finalmente encontrar sua namorada...  
Os três chegaram numa casa amarela onde uma jovem loira ajeitava algumas peças para auto-mail, mas ao perceber os três se aproximando larga tudo e corre pra abraçar o ambarino.  
-Ed!  
-Estava morrendo de saudades, loira enjoada. – falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios (onde mais seria um sorriso? Na orelha? XD).  
-Eu também. – E se beijaram demoradamente –Ed não vai apresentar sua amiga?  
-Ah é...Essa é Tracy ela é filha do Mustang.  
-Muito prazer, então você é Winry, o Ed não para de falar em você. – Disse Tracy  
-Muito prazer.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Todos se acomodaram e Winry convidou todos para ir pro rio se divertir um pouco  
No outro dia todos estavam de pé bem cedinho pra ir pro rio, Winry emprestou um biquíni pra Tracy.  
Ao chegar lá a loirinha se animou toda pra entrar na água e puxou Tracy junto...O biquíni justo das duas meninas deixava os dois garotos babando.  
Al estava concentrado demais nas curvas de Tracy pra perceber que Winry o chamava para entrar na água.  
-ALLL!!!! Acorda menino...Tá olhando pra que?  
-O que?Ah nada, nadinha!!! – gota.  
-Tá bom. – Disse nem um pouco convencida – E você Ed não vem?  
-Não.Tô mais seguro na terra, Você sabe que eu não posso nadar, a minha auto-mail pesa muito.  
-Tá bom, mas você vai perder toda a diversão. – Disse virando-se, mas depois deu meia-volta e puxou o ambarino para a água.  
-Oh Winry! Olha o que você fez, agora eu tô encharcado!  
-Mas essa era a intenção de virmos ao rio Ed...  
-Eu sei, mas eu não queria entrar na água.  
-Então eu compensar isso. – Ela se aproxima do loirinho e o beijou suavemente  
Al e Tracy observavam e riam de Ed que implorava por um beijo mais decente.  
Mesmo a sua consciência o advertindo Al não conseguia parar de olhar para Tracy, quanto mais olhava mais ele a desejava.A falta de roupa da garota o enlouquecia.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
De noite Tracy ajudou Winry a terminar o jantar, elas conversaram bastante o que deixou Ed irritado ele estava faminto e as duas batendo o jantar finalmente chegou Ed repetiu pelo menos quatro vezes.  
Depois que o jantar tinha terminado, Ed e Winry saíram e Al e Tracy ficaram lavando a louça...  
-Eu tô exausta!  
-Você andou muito hoje, é normal que esteja cansada.  
-É eu sei, o dia passou tão rápido...  
-Descanse amanhã é outro dia  
-Al...Se eu não te conhecesse eu estaria morrendo de tédio, hoje em dia você é o único que me entende, você é minha melhor companhia. – desabafou a garota  
-Obrigado, eu também adoro estar com você. – disse enrubescido  
-Você é sensível, eu gosto disso num garoto. – Disse suavemente  
-Gosta mesmo?  
-Gosto sim.  
-Que bom... – falou baixinho sentindo o coração bater acelerado  
-Bom...Eu tô indo dormir, já acabamos de lavar a louça e eu tô morta.  
-Eu também.  
Os dois subiram as escadas juntos, ao chegar na porta do quarto de Tracy, ela o abraçou, deixando Al surpreso com gesto e ao mesmo tempo feliz e ao mesmo tempo temeroso,ele estava rezando para que ela não ouvisse as batidas aceleradas do coração dele.  
-Boa noite.  
-Bo-Boa noite pra você também.  
Quando ela entrou, ele ficou pensando...  
"Por que ela faz isso comigo? Por acaso ela quer me enlouquecer? Deixe disso Alphonse ela só te vê como um amigo e deixou isso bem claro bem a entanto... – ele corou por completo – ela disse que gostava de caras sensíveis e disse que eu era sensível!"  
Ele foi dormir com esses pensamentos na cabeça, como aquela garota causava tantos sentimentos nele, tantas reações.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Novamente um belo dia nascia todos acordaram cedo, Tracy e Winry prepararam o café da manhã e Ed saiu pra treinar e voltou faminto.  
-Então, garotas, o café já tá pronto?  
-Tá sim. – respondeu Winry indo dá um beijinho de bom dia no namorado  
-Cadê o Al? – perguntou Tracy não vendo o amigo  
-Ainda tá dormindo, ele deve estar muito cansado. – respondeu Ed já atacando as panquecas – Ele demorou a dormir ontem.  
-Sério?Por que será?(É... Por que será?)  
-Não sei. – falou de boca cheia  
-Quanta preocupação com o seu irmão.  
-Não enche!  
-Eu vou lá acordar ele.  
-Tá bom  
Ela sobe as escadas e entra no quarto tentando não fazer barulho se aproxima da cama onde Al dorme e fica olhando um pouquinho pra ele  
"Ele parece uma criança dormindo" – pensou ela, se aproxima dele, ajoelha-se no chão jogando os cabelos para trás e o chacoalha um pouco.  
-Bom dia Al, tá na hora de acordar. – disse num sorriso meigo  
-Hã?Tracy o que faz aqui? – Disse ele esfregando os olhos  
-O café tá na mesa, vem antes que esfrie ou o Ed acabe com a comida.  
-Tá bom... – Levantou-se, vestiu sua camisa branca, pois estava sem uma e foi com Tracy.  
-Bom dia dorminhoco. – Disse Ed ao ver o irmão de pé  
-Bom dia nii-san  
-Al...ÒÓ  
-Desculpa...Ed ^^ – corrigiu-se  
-Eu tenho que fazer umas ê pode me acompanhar Ed? – Disse Winry  
-Ta bom.O que vai comprar?  
-Peças.  
-Ninguém merece...Maníaca por maquinas  
-O quê? Maníaco por alquimia!  
-Você já vão começar?!Parem de fazer pirraça na mesa – Disse Tracy em tom autoritário  
Quando os dois saem Tracy senta-se na mesa pra comer também.  
-Quanta infantilidade!  
-Concordo.  
-O que vamos fazer enquanto eles estão nas compras?  
-Eu...Não sei  
-Que tal: Conversar?  
-Sobre o que?  
-Qualquer coisa.  
-Tá...Vai ser interessante, eu acho.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Já era noite quando Ed e Winry chegaram, Ed trazia tantas sacolas que não podia ver aquele "pingo de gente".  
-Chegamos vovó!  
-Winry onde eu boto essas sacolas?-disse Ed com a voz abafada com tanta sacola na sua frente  
-Pode pôr em cima do sofá.  
-Tá...Cadê o Al? – disse largando as sacolas no sofá.  
-Sei lá...  
-Al...Cadê você?  
Al aparece na escada  
-Nii-san já voltou?!(não, ainda tá fazendo umas comprinhas e dando uns pegas na Winry XD)  
-Já...Onde você estava?  
-No quarto  
-Fazendo o que?  
-Err...Conversando com a Tracy. – falou um pouco nervoso  
-Conversando com a Tracy?  
-É.  
-No quarto? Õ.O  
-É...  
-Sobre o que estavam conversando?  
-Nada em especial... – falou num tom nada convincente.  
-Mesmo?  
-É...Como foram as compras? – tentou mudar de assunto  
-Ótimas!-respondeu Winry animada  
-Péssimas, em cada loja que a gente passava a Winry queria comprar alguma coisa!  
-Vai dizer que não gostou das compras?Afinal que cada vez que a gente saia de uma loja, era VOCÊ que me beijava!  
-Isso não vem ao caso...O fato é que as compras foram horríveis.  
-Okay...Que bom né?Agora eu vou voltar pro quarto  
-Al espera! –Ed pediu, mas o irmão já tinha ido – Que estranho...  
-Deixa os pombinhos Ed  
-Como assim "pombinhos"?  
-Fala sério, vai dizer que você não percebeu?Por acaso você é tapado?  
-Percebeu o que?  
-O Al gosta da Tracy  
-Que?...Nem pensar  
-É sério.  
-Ele definitivamente tem um péssimo gosto para mulheres.  
Ed e Winry resolveram "ver" o que os dois estavam fazendo, subiram a escada e entreabriram a porta do quarto discretamente encontraram Tracy "esparramada" na cama de Al e é claro que estavam pensando besteira, depois viram Al sentar-se ao lado de Tracy e ficar um bom tempo olhando pra ela que quebrou o silêncio.  
-O que você tem Al?  
-N-Nada  
-Sério o que foi?  
-O Ed já voltou  
-E daí?  
-Não foi nada...  
-Bom... – disse e se levantou - Eu já vou acho que já conversamos o suficiente.  
Ed e Winry se esconderam para a garota não ver que eles estavam espiando.  
-O que você acha que eles "conversaram"?  
-Sei lá...Vai ver que já se entenderam e estão namorando por isso Al agiu daquele jeito  
-De jeito nenhum!Não vou deixar meu irmão se envolver com a filha do Mustang  
-Qual é Ed, deixa o Al ser feliz!  
-Ele é feliz!  
-Você tá parecendo o pai super protetor dele, só que menor...  
-QUEM VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO QUE É TÃO PEQUENO QUANTO UM CLIPE DE PAPEL?!  
-Eu não disse isso e deixa os dois em paz...  
-Não me diga o que fazer!  
-Se você interferir eu vou jogar todas as minhas chaves inglesas na sua cabeça...  
Com a ameaça de Winry Ed desistiu de interferir pelo menos até saírem de Rizembool  
°° no outro dia°°  
-Bom dia pra todos!!! – Disse Al mais contente do que nunca quando desceu pra merendar  
-Bom dia. – respondeu Winry  
-Cadê o resto do pessoal?  
-Ed foi treinar, vovó ainda tá fazendo algumas auto-mails.  
-E a Tracy?  
-Tá tomando banho...Alias falando nela, me diz o que vocês tanto "conversaram" ontem.  
-Nada demais... – falou vagamente  
-Vai Al fala por favooorrr  
-Nada... É sério...  
-Al  
-^^' Tá...A gente só falou das nossas infâncias, do general,do Ed e coisa e tal  
-Do Ed?  
-Sim, é que...Embora ela e o Ed se odeiem eles se parecem muito.  
-É verdade, mas sabe, é um pouco estranho.Nós já conversamos e ela me pareceu muito fechada  
-Ela é sim...Mas talvez porque ela tenha medo de se magoar.  
-Parece que você a entende bem.  
-Que?...O-O que quer dizer com isso? –falou um pouco nervoso  
-Nada, é só que você tá sempre junto dela e você nunca tinha sido assim, não com uma garota.  
-E por acaso eu sou assim com algum garoto?Ò.Ó  
-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.  
-Você não me respondeu.  
-De todo jeito, parece que você é a única pessoa em que ela confia.  
-Eu sei...Ela me disse isso uma vez.  
-Sério?!-falou Winry sonhadora  
-É...Ela disse...Mais ou menos...  
-Como assim mais ou menos, ou ela disse ou ela não disse.  
-Bom ela disse que ela gosta da minha companhia e que eu sou o único que a entende...  
-AII QUE LINDO!!!!  
-Winry...Não grita tá...  
-Desculpa...hehehe^^'  
-Promete que não vai contar isso pra ninguém, principalmente pro nii-san.  
-Mas por quê Al?  
-Por que eu não quero!!  
-Tá bom, eu prometo.  
Tracy aparece na cozinha pegando os dois de surpresa  
-Ah!Oi Tracy hahahe...^^' – disse Al meio nervoso  
-Oi...O que vocês estavam conversando?  
-Nada em especial  
-Ah...Então acho que interrompi  
-De jeito nenhum.  
Tracy ficou meio desconfiada, nunca tinha visto Al tão nervoso perto dela, além disso, a Winry estava olhando para ela de um jeito muito estranho, principalmente porque nos olhos delas estrelinhas brilhavam e ela alternava, ficava olhando pro Al, depois pra ela de também parecia incomodado com a atitude da loira.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
O sol já estava se pondo, eles agora estavam a caminho da cidade central, Ed lia uns relatórios que Roy tinha enviado pra ele e Al dormia em outra cabine já que o vagão estava completamente vazio.  
Tracy passou na cabine em que Al dormia e viu que seu rosto estava sujo, ela sorriu ternamente, entrou na cabine e esfregou o dedo no local que estava sujo, para limpar.  
Sem perceber foi descendo seus dedos até os lábios do rapaz adormecido e os acariciou por um tempo até se dar conta do que fazia...  
"O que está acontecendo? Por que eu sinto isso quando estou perto dele? Afinal, ele é só... meu... amigo."  
Ela esboçou um sorriso, sentou-se ao lado de Al e depois o acomodou em seu colo afagou-lhe os cabelos e resolveu dormir também, a atmosfera de paz do lugar era contagiante e ao lado do "amigo" ela se sentia segura.  
Al também causava a ela muita confusão no seu interior, sentimentos, reações...


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7.A declaração  
A Cidade Central estava em alerta máximo, Scar estava matando vários alquimistas, o general estava mais atarefado que nunca:  
-Toc, toc – Alguém batia a porta (jura?!) – Entre.  
-General aqui tem mais arquivos sobre o caso. – Disse uma mulher loira muito bonita (mas só quem podia dizer isso era o general, caso outro cara dissesse era pulverizado^^)  
-Ah sim, meu amor deixe em cima da mesa.  
Riza obedeceu, colocou os papeis em cima da mesa depois Roy abraçou-lhe por trás e beijou seu pescoço suavemente.  
-Roy...Aqui não. Ainda temos trabalho a fazer...  
-Ninguém vai nos ver Riza...  
-Roy...Só quando chegarmos em casa  
-Quando chegarmos em casa a nossa Lily vai estar nos esperando...  
Riza estava se dando por vencida, mas alguém bate a porta.  
-Quem fez isso está morto!!!ENTRA  
Ed abre a porta e vê o olhar assassino que Roy está jogando sobre ele, Riza resolve se retirar.  
-O que você quer fullmetal?  
-Eu trouxe o relatório  
-Deixa em cima da mesa... – ele voltou a se sentar –Aliás, como a Tracy está se comportando?  
-Ela é insuportável – "igualzinha ao pai." Pensava Ed  
-Entendo.  
-General...  
-O que foi?  
-Quantos o Scar já matou?  
-Não vou te dizer, não quero que se envolva nesse caso, já perdemos alquimistas federais o suficiente.  
-Mas...  
-Sem "mas" nem meio "mas"...Agora saia  
-Sim senhor... – disse bem emburrado  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Ed volta pro dormitório e encontra Tracy e Al.  
-Então nii-san como foi?  
-Mal.  
-Por que?  
-Aquele galinha foguento não quer me dizer nada  
-Não devia falar assim nii-san  
-Blábláblá...E você não vai nem tentar defender o seu pai?  
-Eu nã acredito no que vou dizer, mas concordo com você – A adolescente disse enquanto lia um livro sobre alquimia.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
O sol já sumia no horizonte Tracy pediu para Al acompanhá-la até a casa do pai, ele aceitou depois dela insistir muito, ela entrelaçou seu braço ao dele e foram juntos em passos lentos, conversando animadamente. Tracy ria com as histórias de infância de Alphonse, ah! Como ele amava aquele sorriso! Gostaria muito de dizer o que sente, mas sabia que se dissesse, aquele sorriso não seria mais tão lindo, seria confuso e triste, ele nunca se perdoaria se fizesse com que ela ela parasse de sorrir.  
Ao chegarem na casa perceberam que Roy esperava a filha mais velha na entrada ele ficou desconfiado ao ver os dois juntinhos daquele jeito, já tinha notado a paixonite do garoto pela filha mesmo assim não estava disposto a deixar que ela ficasse com ele.A garota se despediu do amigo afetuosamente e entrou.  
-Por que o Alphonse veio com você?  
Ela nada respondeu, ajoelhou-se ao lado da irmã de a ajudou com um quebra cabeças que ela montava.  
-Que eu saiba – ela começou pondo-se novamente de pé – Foi você que deu a ele a tarefa de ser meu "guarda-costas".  
-Não quero você andando muito com eles, só vão lhe causar problemas.  
-Eu sou mais problemática que eles e afinal eu gosto de andar com o Alphonse e mesmo que você adore agir como o pai antiquado superprotetor, você não vai me impedir de sair com meus amigos –respondeu ela indiferente não estava disposta a aumentar aquela discussão – Eu vou dormir...  
-Isso não é bom – murmurou antes de sua filha caçula o chamasse.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Al chegou no quartel, andava distraído, pensava em Tracy, entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama.  
" Mesmo se a gente ficasse juntos, o pai dela seria um grnade problema... Ele jamais permitira algo entre nós. Jamais. Mas eu lutaria por ela..."  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Tracy pegou um livro sobre alquimia na biblioteca da casa, foi para o seu quarto e começou a lê-lo o passar o tempo adormeceu e sonhou com Al, quanto mais tempo passava mais a paixão dos dois aumentavam, mas Tracy não se convencia e Al tinha medo de ser entrou no quarto viu o estado da filha dormindo sobre o livro na escrivaninha, ele tirou o livro debaixo da cabeça dela o fechou, pegou-a no colo e a deitou na cama, afagou-lhe um pouco o cabelo enquanto pensava na situação que se seguiria e foi para seu próprio quarto.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Os raios solares entravam pela janela e batiam no rosto de Tracy que sentia o corpo latejando de dor por ter dormido sobre a escrivaninha, estranhou estar na sua cama, mas depois viu o livro fechado em cima da escrivaninha ela descobriu que foi o pai que a colocara na um banho vestiu-se e saiu cumprimentou Riza, deu um beijo na irmã caçula, abraçou o pai e saiu para o quartel,não quis nem esperá-lo.  
No quartel encontrou Al e Ed já de pé.Resolveu falar com Al.  
-Oi. – Ela cumprimentou gentilmente.  
-Oi. – respondeu igualmente  
-Vai sair?  
preciso comprar umas como é...Lutas contras loucos obcecados estragam as roupas.  
-É também tô precisando de roupa ir com você?  
-Claro.  
-Me espere um pouco, tenho que pedir dinheiro ao meu pai,mas ele ainda não chegou, mas não deve demorar.  
-Tudo bem, eu espero.  
-Obrigado.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Eles foram comprar primeiro as roupas de Tracy e aquilo estava deixando Al louco, a garota escolhia sempre roupas decotadas e pedia a opinião dele.  
-O que acha desse? – Disse a morena saindo do vestiário com um vestido curtíssimo e bem Al corou sua voz ficou engasgada na garganta ao vê-la daquele jeito  
-Bom...Lindo... É...F- Ficou ótimo em você. – falou tentando evitar olhá-la  
-O que você tem?Tá agindo estranho o dia todo.-Disse ela curvando-se um pouco e deixando a sua frente exposta e enlouquecendo ainda mais o loiro que se encontrava a sua frente.  
-Não é nada... – disse desviando o olhar  
-Tá bem...-disse e voltou ao trocador.  
"Pare de pensar isso Alphonse, ela sua amigaa. Tá certo, ela é linda, maravilhosa, tudo de bom... Mas é sua amiga!!!!Ou melhor, ela não é sua, só uma amiga mesmo... Só..." – pensava Al desesperado pelo sentimento que o consumia.  
Agora a garota saia do vestiário com a mesma roupa com que saiu para as compras e Al sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado, apesar daquela roupa também ser curta e decotada.  
-Vamos?  
-P-Para onde?  
-Comprar suas roupas, acho que já comprei o suficiente. – disse e o puxou.  
Em outra loja, ela ajudava o amigo a escolher suas roupas, Al ficava desconcertado por ela estar escolhendo suas roupas e ajudando ele a se trocar (só as camisas) e ficou mais desconcertado ainda quando o dono da loja disse que eles formavam um belo casal, mas tratou logo de dizer ao dono que era apenas amigos, apesar dele querer algo a mais com ela.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
O sol já estava se pondo quando Tracy e Al terminaram as compras, ambos estavam famintos, Al se ofereceu pra ir comprar a comida e Tracy o esperou na frente de uma loja quando viu uma explosã pensar duas vezes ela foi em direção a explosão.  
Quando chegou se surpreendeu a ver Scar matar um oficial do exército, ela instintivamente correu para impedi-lo, mas era tarde, Scar ao perceber que ela era a filha do flame alchemist ficou sedento para matá-la, eles travaram uma batalha não muito demorada, mas com certeza árdua. Tracy já estava completamente exausta e por um breve descuido dela Scar a apanhou, segurou-a pelo pescoço a garota fazia um grande esforço para respirar, mas era inú que quando você está morrendo sua vida passa pelos seus olhos como um filme, para Tracy foi mais ou menos assim as únicas imagens que vinham a sua cabeça era de Al, fechou seus olhos para vê-lo pela ultima vez, mas logo percebeu que já podia respirar,Scar foi atacado por trás,o menor dos Elric o atingiu em , não, ESTAVA furioso só de saber que Scar sequer imaginou em fazer mal a mulher que ele ama seu sangue fervia.  
-AFASTE-SE DELA! – vociferou o loirinho  
-Você...O irmão caçula do fullmetal.  
-Exatamente.  
-Onde ele está?Tenho assuntos pendentes a tratar com ele  
-Meu irmão não importa agora! – Disse e pulou no pescoço de Scar, sua mente não processava mais nada, apenas queria fazê-lo pagar por ter encostado em Tracy

Tracy ficou estática no chão estava vidrada em Al, surpresa por ver o quanto ele protegia, o quanto ele se importava com ela e mais surpresa ainda pelo o que seu coração lhe dizia naquele Mustang, Hawkeye e vários outros oficiais chegarem para tentar para Scar, mas a luta entre ele e Al estava tão intensa que mal deu para eles observava aquele que lutava por sua vida intensamente aquele que já "contaminara" seu coração por seu jeito de ser.

Scar já vencido pelo poder do jovem alquimista e mais o poder das tropas fugiu, mas foi seguido pelas tropas deixando Al e Tracy para trás.  
-O que deu em você? – Perguntou Al parecendo bem furioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado – Eu te deixo sozinha por um segundo e você se mete em encrenca!  
-O que você tem a ver com isso? – perguntou ela confusa  
-Tudo a ver...Você estava sobre os meus cuidados  
-Eu não preciso de babá! – falou revoltada pelo o que o comentário do rapaz sugeriu.  
-Eu não sou sua babá... – falou olhando nos olhos dela fazendo-a se acalmar e fazendo o seu coração ficar aos saltos.  
-Por que se preocupa tanto comigo? – Falou ainda confusa  
-PORQUE EU TE AMO! – a resposta escapou, uma declaração que queria ser dita há muito tempo agora se revelava.  
Tracy piscou várias vezes tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir, queria ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.  
-Por que você age assim?Quase morreu e eu...Eu tive medo de te perder...  
Ao terminar a frase viu-se envolvido pelos braços da garota e antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação ela disse:  
-Al... Sabe, nos últimos meses, desde que o Lucas morreu, eu achei que não conseguiria ser feliz nunca mais e que nunca mais eu amaria alguém, mas eu me enganei... Eu te amo, Alphonse. Te amo de verdade.

Ele ficou muito feliz, afastou a garota de seu corpo, segurou-lhe forte os ombros, acabou com a distancia entre os dois e deu um fim aquele sentimento de culpa que tinha por desejá-la, Ele a beijou timidamente, nesse mesmo instante chega Mustang e vê a cena, faz menção de ir afastá-lo de sua filha, mas Riza o impede e apenas faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça, e Roy fica lá com seu sangue borbulhando e vendo os dois se beijarem.

Al aprofundou o beijou e abraçou Tracy bem forte, não queria mais perdê-la, nunca mais. Lágrimas rolaram livremente pelo rosto da morena que correspondia o beijo do dono de seu coração igualmente, passou seu braço pelo pescoço dele, estava completamente aturdida com o sabor dos lábios do rapaz, com o contato de sua pele na dela, ela já havia beijado ele, mas essa era a primeira vez que sentia isso.  
A necessidade de respirar os fez acabar com o beijo, e novamente ela se encontrava nos braços fortes de Al, foi quando perceberam os telespectadores, mas não deram a mínima, o mundo podia acabar naquele exato momento, mas queriam permanecer nos braços um do outro.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8 - Sempre há pedras no caminho  
Mustang não estava nada satisfeito com o namoro de Tracy e Al, entendia o amor que sentia, (ou pelo menos tentava entender), Mas não aceitava de jeito nenhum.  
De manha Tracy chegou ao quartel cruzou com Al no corredor, ambos automaticamente coraram, Ainda não tinham se acostumado com o lance de namoro já que ao longo dos meses eles só foram amigos, Tracy se aproxima de Al e lhe beija suavemente que aprofunda o beijo tornado-o meio insano.O momento 'felizes pra sempre' é cortado quando Ed aparece...  
-Ai, ninguém merece! Já vão namorar tão cedo!  
-Sai fora 'cunhadinho'. – Disse Tracy sarcasticamente, ainda abraçada em Al.  
-QUEM VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO QUE É TÃO PEQUENO QUE MAIS PARECE UM BRINQUEDO DE CAIXA DE CEREAL?!  
-Relaxa nii-san, deixa a gente em paz.  
-É. Ninguém se mete quando você tá com a Winry.  
-Eu hein, vou é sair mesmo vai que isso é contagioso.  
-Miniatura de gente.  
-QUEM VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO QUE É TÃO PEQUENO QUE PODE SER ESMAGADO POR UMA CRIANÇA???  
Com a gritaria Mustang aparece com uma cara de poucos amigos  
-Fullmetal na minha sala já!  
-Ta bom cabeça de fósforo.  
Roy e Ed ficaram cerca de meia hora conversando, Então a porta abre Ed sai com um semblante muito sério.  
-Vamos Al.  
-Pra onde nii-san?  
-Redmilles.  
-Onde fica isso? – perguntou Tracy  
-Tracy venha aqui. – pediu Mustang  
-Tá.  
°°na sala do "papi"°°  
-Você não vai com eles.  
-O que? Porque não?  
-Não quero que você vá.  
-Espera...Você está querendo me afastar do Al, não é isso? Eu já sou bem grandinha e não preciso de ninguém me dizendo o que fazer! – Falou Tracy completamente indignada com a atitude do pai.  
-Sim você é bem crescidinha e eu concordo, mas eu sou seu pai e sua mãe lhe deixou em meus cuidados eu estou dizendo que você não vai e pronto.  
-É claro que eu vou!  
-Eu sou sei pai Tracy eu decido se você vai ou fica.  
-Isso não me interessa.  
-Se você insistir eu vou te mandar de volta para sua mãe.  
-Não pode fazer isso.  
-Experimente então.  
Tracy sai da sala bufando de raiva e bate a porta com muita violência.  
-Não é justo! – murmura ela indo para os dormitórios.  
-Ah Você tá aí Tracy, vamos nós já vamos sair!  
-Eu não vou Al.  
-O que?Por que não?  
-O meu "papai" não deixou que eu fosse. – disse sem encará-lo  
-Mas por que?Eu não entendo  
-Acho que é pelo fato de estarmos namorando  
-Isso é ridículo!O que isso tem a ver com a viagem?  
-Acho que ele quer ir abafando o nosso namoro.  
-Isso não vai acontecer – disse puxando-a pela cintura –Eu te amo demais e nada que o seu pai fizer vai me tirar isso.  
Ele viu que um sorriso se formou no rosto da garota então a puxou ainda mais para perto e a beijou.  
-Eu também te amo. – Disse ao fim do beijo, depois se abraçou forte ao namorado – Não quero ficar sozinha nessa cidade chata.  
-Então...Não se preocupe eu prometo que volto logo. – disse afagando os longos cabelos castanhos da namorada.  
-Volte mesmo!  
Separaram-se quando Mustang apareceu no final do corredor com cara de quem ia soltar os cachorros em cima de Al, Tracy olhou torto para o pai censurando a atitude dele com o namorado dela, ele pareceu não ligar muito pra censura da filha.  
-Já estão prontos pra ir? – perguntou pra Ed  
-Sim. – respondeu o mesmo  
-Vou levá-los para a estação  
-Obrigado, mas não precisamos de babá.  
-Já disse que vou levá-los, não por que eu queira, mas para uma certa garotinha ir escondido.  
-Não se meta na minha vida Mustang. – Disse Tracy friamente para o pai, depois abraçou o namorado de novo e o beijou o que fez o sangue de Mustang ferver. – Vou sentir saudades.  
-Também. – Disse Al dando-lhe um selinho.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
No final da tarde Tracy estava com uma cara péssima qualquer um que falasse com ela acabava saindo correndo, O trajeto para casa foi muito cansativo Tracy mantinha um semblante de irritação não suportava nem olhar para Roy, achou que foi um cúmulo que ele fez.  
-Quanto tempo vai ficar com essa cara amarrada?  
-Sei lá...Quanto tempo vai ficar tentando me separar do Al?  
-Tracy, entenda, eu só quero o seu bem, não acho bom você se envolver com Alphonse Elric.  
-Ele é meu namorado, mas acima de tudo ele é meu amigo, meu apoio...Se você não consegue ver isso, acho que nunca conseguirá ser marechal! – Disse saindo do carro, já tinham chegado em casa Tracy entrou Riza veio recepcioná-los, mas a garota seguiu seu caminho sem falar com a loira que se preocupou muito.  
-O que houve Roy?  
-Ela está aborrecida.  
-Eu por que?  
-Eu... –começou um pouco temeroso pelo que a esposa iria falar – disse que não poderia ir com os irmãos Elric.  
-Por que não?  
-Eu simplesmente não quero que ela fique com o Alphonse...  
-Você está com ciúmes?Por favor, Roy!Ela já tem 16 anos, é bem madura saberá se cuidar, ela está numa fase ótima deixe-a viver!  
-Até você Riza!E é justamente por ela estar apaixonada que eu não quero que ela fique viajando com ele, o amor cega as pessoas. E você sabe disso melhor que ninguém e ela é adolescente nessa idade qualquer um tende a ser muito impulsivo!  
-Roy, ou você a deixa namorar o Al em paz ou ela namorará as escondidas, você perderá a confiança dela e se arrependerá muito.  
-Quando virou uma expert?  
-Já fui adolescente uma vez Roy, acredite eu passei pelo o mesmo que ela.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Eram exatamente 7:15 Tracy arrumava-se, mas não tinha intenção alguma de ir ao quartel com o pai, estava furiosa com ele.  
-Bom dia. –Disse Mustang abrindo a porta do quarto da filha, mas só recebeu de volta um olhar extremamente frio. –Já está pronta, vamos então?  
-Eu não vou a lugar algum.  
-O que está dizendo?Vamos ao quartel lembra?  
-Não, eu vou ficar aqui com a Lily. Com certeza a companhia dela é bem melhor que a sua.  
-Tracy... – Não terminou a frase, pois a filha simplesmente saiu do quarto sem fitá-lo. –Essa garota tá ficando doida.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Em um lugar mais distante  
-O que você tem Al?  
-Nada. – falou num tom pouco convincente  
-Qual é Al, para de pensar nela, você devia saber desde o inicio que o Mustang não iria aprovar esse namoro, afinal ela é filha dele.  
-E daí!Eu estou não estou namorando o Mustang e sim a filha dele!  
-Sabe como o general é esquentado é melhor esquecê-la  
-Só se você esquecer a Winry!  
-Por que vocês sempre metem a Winry no meio?  
-Porque você sente por ela o mesmo que eu sinto pela Tracy.  
-Ainda penso o mesmo...  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Três dias depois Ed e Al estavam de volta depois de mais uma busca frustrada, Tracy e Al ficaram felizes por estarem juntos novamente, mas a felicidade durava pouco, pois Mustang sempre aparecia e acabava com tudo.  
Ás 4:30 um trem embarcava na estação central, dele uma linda jovem loira descia feliz.  
-Finalmente cidade central!Logo vou ver os rapazes estou com muitas saudades. – disse Winry chamando um táxi.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Leve hentai nesse capítulo ^^

* * *

Cap  
Da sala de Mustang ouvia-se gritos descontrolados que qualquer um reconhecia como os de Ed, estava muito exaltado por causas das viagens sem rumo, Mustang não ajudava nada a gritaria só terminou quando um soldado entrou e avisou a Edward tinha visitas.O rapaz correu para ver quem era quando chegou no salão viu a jovem loira vestida com um short roxo uma camiseta curta e uma jaqueta também roxa, os longos cabelos loiros presos num coque, as pontas do cabelo que estavam livres caiam sobre a presilha cobrindo-a, Ed logo reconheceu a pessoa.  
-Win...Winry? – Falou Ed praticamente babando com o novo visual da namorada  
-Oi!!!  
-O que faz aqui?  
-O que é isso?Não vai nem me cumprimentar?  
-Ah...Claro. – Se aproximou da namorada e beijou-a intensamente.  
-Vai com calma! – Falou recuperando o fôlego.  
-Oi pra você também.  
Al, Tracy e Mustang entram no salão, ao ver quem vem junto com os amigos Winry o olha com um olhar de desprezo, Tracy fica boiando, mas mesmo assim pensa que as duas estavam no mesmo barco, para Winry talvez fosse porque o trabalho sempre afastava Ed dela.  
-Oi Winry. – Al corre e abraça a amiga de infância  
-Oi Al...Oi Tracy  
-Oi Win!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Winry e Tracy passaram o dia fazendo compras o que deixou Mustang mais aliviado, ainda era totalmente contra o namoro com Alphonse, pelo menos fazendo compras ela se distanciava um pouco dele, mas as duas garotas falavam justamente sobre o rapaz, Tracy falava o quanto estava odiando o pai pela a sua atitude infantil e Winry compartilhava desse ódio por Mustang tanto pelos seus pais quanto por Ed.  
No final da tarde voltaram para o quartel e encontraram seus namorados, Winry foi dar uma olhadinha na auto-mail de Ed, Tracy e Al foram tomar um sorvete.  
-Então?  
-Então o que? –perguntou a morena sentando-se no banco da praça  
-Como estão indo as coisas com seu pai?  
-Péssimas. Depois pergunta por que eu me sinto numa gaiola quando tô aqui!  
-Não acredito que ele seja tão cabeça dura!  
-Nem eu, e olha que ele é meu pai!Eu não vou terminar o namoro com o você só porque ele quer.  
-Também não deixarei isso acontecer, eu sempre vou lutar por você.  
-Eu fugiria com você se fosse preciso.  
-Não será. – Dito isso ele abraçou a garota com enlevo.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
No dia seguinte novamente ouviam-se gritos vindos da sala de Mustang e novamente era Ed e parecia bem mais irritado do que o normal.  
-Isso não é justo!  
-Não importa, lembre-se que acima de tudo você é um cão do exercito.  
-Mas por que hoje?  
-Porque eu estou lhe dizendo para fazer hoje  
Tracy passava pelo corredor e viu que a porta da sala estava entreaberta escorou-se um pouco na porta para ouvir o que eles conversavam.  
-Eu não quero ir pra esse lugar é muito distante e de difícil acesso.  
-Não importa fullmetal, o seu trabalho é seguir as ordens que eu lhe dou se eu estou mandando você ir para lá é porque eu posso e você irá!-Disse Roy exasperado  
-Mas a Winry...  
-A sua namorada não me interessa!  
-Então é assim!É Deus no céu e você na terra!Você só pensa em si, tanto que tá fazendo de tudo para separar a Tracy do Al.  
-Isso não da sua conta fullmetal.  
-É claro que é!Não vou para uma rebelião vá você!  
-O marechal me ordenou que eu mandasse alguns subordinados, mas eu não posso ir, pois Scar ainda está a solta aqui na central.  
-Por que não manda o Armstrong?  
-Já o fiz, mas só ele não é o suficiente você também terá que ir.  
-EU NÃO VOU!!!!  
-SIM VOCÊ VAI!!!NAO ADIANTA BATER O PÉ E DIZER QUE NÃO VAI PORQUE VAI SIM!  
-Você quer me separar da Winry já não basta você ter matado os pais dela?!  
Ao ouvir o que Edward disse Tracy acabou deixando a porta abrir e pela reação da garota sabiam que ela tinha ouvido a conversa...  
-Tracy deixe-me explicar, eu...  
-Não!Cale-se Mustang!Não acredito que o meu pai é um assassino!  
-Não Tracy eu...  
-Já disse para se calar!Sabe, eu já sofri muito toda a minha vida, mas por incrível que pareça você sempre foi o maior causador do meu sofrimento!Minha infância foi horrível, você está fazendo de tudo para me separar do Alphonse, e você matou os pais da minha amiga!O que mais eu não sei sobre você? – disse ela com lágrimas correndo em seu rosto descontroladamente  
-Tracy confie em mim...  
-Não! Eu não quero mais te ver! Nunca mais!– Nisso ela abriu a janela e com alquimia fez aparecesse vários blocos na parede formando uma escada por onde ela desceu, ao chegar no chão desfez a escada e correu.  
-Tracy volte aqui  
De repente Al entra na sala preocupado com a namorada  
-O que houve?  
-A Tracy fugiu  
-Por que?  
-Ela acabou ouvindo que o general matou os pais da Winry...  
-Eu tenho que ir atrás dela!  
Mustang, Ed, Al, Winry além de Havoc, Fuery e Falman procuraram-na por toda a cidade, mas não a encontraram.  
-Onde ela pode ter ido?  
-Pra estação!  
Todos seguiram para a estação, procuraram-na em qualquer lugar lá, mas não a acharam, perguntaram para o cara que vendia as passagens.  
-Você viu essa garota – disse Mustang visivelmente preocupado mostrando uma foto dela.  
-Não.  
-Ela pode ter se disfarçado e ter ido pra algum lugar  
-É. Ela deve ter ido pra Riverfields.  
-Talvez Rizembool. –Disse Ed  
-Por que ela iria pra Rizembool?  
-Ela disse que lembrar da minha mãe a acalmava.  
-Então vamos fazer assim, Havoc, Fuery, Falman e Winry vão para Rizembool e vejam se ela está lá.  
-Tá bom. – Respondeu Winry  
-O resto vai para Riverfields.  
Havoc, Fuery,Falman e Winry partiram na frente, o 2° trem do dia para Riverfields partia em meia hora,talvez a garota tivesse pegado o anterior que saiu uma hora antes(lembrando que eles procuraram pela cidade todo isso deve ter levado pelo menos uma hora ).  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
O trem parecia andar lentos todos estavam preocupados com a morena, entendiam que ela estava magoada, mas ela deveria pensar duas vezes antes de agir.  
Desembarcaram e seguiram direto para a casa de Rosana.  
-Toc, toc, toc. (maldito barulho de porta!!! Ò.Ó)  
-Já vai. –Rosana foi abrir a porta prontamente – Sim?  
Ela ficou muito surpresa ao ver Mustang na sua porta e a ultima vez que o viu foi quando ele foi embora deixando para traz ela e um bebê que ainda ia nascer.  
-Roy?Roy Mustang?O que faz aqui?  
-Por favor, diga que a Tracy está aqui.  
-Tracy?O que aconteceu com a minha filha?Por que ela estaria aqui?  
-Tracy fugiu. – Disse Al  
-Mas por que?  
-É que... – começou Roy hesitante – Eu estava conversando com Edward e ela ouviu que eu matei os pais da namorada dele.  
-O que?  
-Por favor, deixe que eu explique.  
-Claro que sim  
Ela pediu que todos entrassem e Roy contou a história diferente de Tracy ela se mostrou muito compreensiva, sabia que Roy não seria de matar um ser humano a não ser que fosse obrigado.  
-Então Tracy fugiu...Meu Deus como essa menina é impulsiva! – Disse preocupada e virou-se para Roy –Tal pai, tal filha...  
-Eu sei, talvez seja por isso que ela esteja tão pensar que pode acabar fazendo algo similar...  
-Desculpe. Eu não quero interromper, mas eu ainda quero achar minha namorada! –disse Al exasperado  
-Hã? Você disse namorada? –Perguntou a mãe de Tracy confusa com o comentário do rapaz – Vocês estão namorando?  
-Estamos, mas não é hora de falar disso!  
-Que bom. – Disse num sorriso. – Vamos ligar para os amigos dela provavelmente algum deles devem saber onde ela está.  
Ligaram para todos os amigos de Tracy e a resposta de todos sempre foi um "não", Winry ligou de Rizembool para avisar que não a encontraram em lugar algum.A mãe de Tracy estava ficando desesperada estava muito preocupada com a filha sumida.  
-Cadê a minha filhinha?! – Dizia Rosana já chorando  
-Vamos encontrá-la. – Roy tentou tranqüilizá-la  
-Onde ela pode ter ido?  
-Ido colocar a cabeça no lugar! –Bradou Al e saiu correndo deixando os outros muito confusos.  
Al sabia onde Tracy estava ou esperava que ela estivesse lá foi em direção à floresta. Era perigoso e ele sabia disso, pois estava escuro, poderia ter algum animal selvagem, mas não importava só queria encontrar a namorada.  
Chegou ao enorme paredão usou alquimia e fez uma enorme porta surgir ele atravessou a porta e adentrou na casa, foi direto para o quarto da garota onde a encontrou parada em frente á janela vestia apenas uma camisa, ela demorou um pouco a ver que o namorado a observava.  
-Al? O que faz aqui?  
-Eu é que te pergunto isso!Estão todos preocupados! A sua mãe está a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco.  
-Eu sinto muito. – disse mirando o chão.  
O loiro se aproxima da namorada e a abraça.  
-Eu estava preocupado.  
-Eu...  
-Não precisa dizer nada. – Dito isso a beijou  
Estava furiosa com Mustang, mas os beijos de Alphonse a faziam esquecer de tudo, o chão sumia debaixo de seus pés e tudo mais desaparecia.  
-Só você sabe fazer eu me sentir melhor. – ela deu um sorriso tímido.  
-Eu te amo Tracy, nada que você fizer vai mudar você me ama?  
A garota estranhou a insegurança do namorado, ela o amava mais que não respondeu, iria responder aquela pergunta de outro modo, apenas pegou a mão dele e colocou sobre o seu peito, ele sentiu como o coração dela bater descompassado e o quanto ela estava arrepiada.  
Depois viu o quanto ela estava vermelha o que o fez corar também ela apenas sorriu timidamente e o beijou intensamente.  
-Tem certeza? – perguntou olhando intensamente nos olhos dela.  
-Tenho sim. – Dito isso ela levou a mão à camisa e desabotoou o primeiro botão, mas as mãos de Al a impediram de continuar, ela soltou as suas mãos das dele e apenas fechou os olhos, sentiu o namorado abrir botão por botão da camisa, depois ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela e foi tirando a camisa lentamente.O coração dela parecia querer parar, ela abriu os olhos e viu o namorado muito vermelho.  
-Você realmente tem certeza disso?  
Ela só se aproximou dele e o beijou rapidamente, ele se despiu também e a beijou para ter mais confiança e a conduziu até a cama.  
Al estava totalmente perdido, mas já tinha decidido ir com aquilo até o final, queria amá-la de verdade e queria que ela soubesse do quão grande é o amor dele.  
Nada mais importava, a única coisa que importava era ela, aquele quarto e o seu amante. Cada caricia de Al a fazia soltar gemidos que ecoavam pelo quarto, ele sentia que estava possuído e que perdia o controle a cada segundo.  
A textura da pele dele, o calor de seus lábios, tudo nele a deixava inebriada não conseguia mais se controlar, ela se perdeu nos braços do seu amor...  
-Eu te amo. – sussurrou aos ouvidos dela e a possuiu.  
No final da noite ambos estavam exaustos, Al aconchegou a namorada em seus braços e dormiram rapidamente.  
Sonharam um com o outro, aquela seria a noite mais inesquecível de todas, e mais que nunca iriam lutar para o seu amor prevalecer, não deixariam Mustang interferir mais nesse amor...


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10 - Recuperando a confiança  
Os lábios quentes de Al encostaram-se levemente no ombro de Tracy, o que fez a garota acordar, mas permaneceu com os olhos fechados reconstituindo tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior, ela se entregou de corpo e alma para o loirinho que ela tanto ama. Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos e se virando, viu o namorado um pouco erguido ao seu lado sorridente o que a fez sorrir também, ele era o único a fazê-la sorrir quando acordava.  
-Bom dia, meu amor.  
-Bom dia. – respondeu ela igualmente  
Ela sentou-se na cama cobrindo o corpo com o lençol, o loiro se aproxima dela e a beija intensamente, mais do que ele jamais a tinha beijado, a noite anterior causou muitas mudanças em ambos.  
-Te acordei cedo?  
-Não. – Ela responde e o beija.  
De repente o semblante dele muda ficando bem sério.  
-Você vai voltar para a Central?  
-Eu não sei. – respondeu a morena igualmente séria.  
-Entendo. – Disse e se levantou  
-Pra onde você vai?  
-Tomar um banho...  
-Tá... – respondeu cabisbaixa, sabia que a resposta magoou o rapaz e tinha consciência as mudanças que aquela noite causara nos dois, separar-se dele seria um golpe duro, mas ficar perto de Mustang também seria.  
Ela se levanta e vê o namorado se arrumando, tinha recolhido as roupas durante a noite, estavam todas dobradas em cima da mesa da sala, sentiu uma imensa dor no peito ela amava Al mais do que odiava seu pai. Ela se aproximou e o abraçou por trás.  
-Alphonse...  
-O que? – perguntou ele secamente  
-Escuta...Eu sei que você quer que eu vá e também estou com muita vontade de voltar, mas também não tenho coragem de encarar o meu pai, não consigo perdoar o que ele fez aos pais de Winry.  
-Ela já o perdoou. Por que você também não pode fazer o mesmo?  
-Porque Winry é minha amiga e Mustang é meu pai...  
-Ótimo. Eu estou saindo daqui a pouco.  
A morena cai no chão e põe-se a chorar, estava magoando a pessoa que mais amava no mundo e a si mesma com aquelas palavras. Ela foi tomar um banho, a água escorrendo por seu corpo a fez relaxar e pensar melhor...  
-Eu vou com você... – Disse para o loiro quando saiu do banheiro.  
-O que?  
-Eu te amo, não vou te perder por causa do meu pai, além do mais você me prometeu que nunca deixaria que ele nos separasse.  
-É mesmo, eu prometi...Mas você terá que se acertar com seu pai uma hora ou outra.  
-Eu preciso ser muito corajosa, mas acho que eu não sou.  
-Você é sim!Sempre demonstrou ser, e é por isso que eu te amo!Tanto você é determinada, inteligente, engraçada e ao mesmo tempo meiga e alegre seu jeito de ser contagia qualquer um...  
Tracy chorou ao ouvir as palavras de Al, ela estava disposta a enfrentar Mustang e sabia que Alphonse iria apóiá-la em tudo, as lágrimas caíam descontroladamente, o que fez o namorado abraçá-la e acariciá-la, embora Tracy fosse forte ela chorava freqüentemente o que também encantava Al.  
-Você parece uma criança quando chora, sabia? – disse ainda acariciando a morena – mas você já cresceu não é mesmo?Sempre foi muito madura...Sempre foi uma mulher.  
-Ao seu lado eu sou mulher...  
-Arrume-se, a nossa felicidade nos espera.  
-Eu já vou.  
Alguns minutos depois Tracy estava pronta, andaram pela floresta densa quando estavam perto da casa de Tracy ela começou a tremer descontroladamente tinha medo do que iria enfrentar.  
Al segurou a mão dela para dar-lhe mais confiança, a garota sorriu para o loiro e tratou de se recompor.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Ela entrou sem cerimônia na casa, Rosana correu para abraçar a filha que enxugou as lagrimas que corriam pelo rosto da mãe, Depois viu o pai parado no canto da sala seu semblante tornou-se muito sério.  
-Precisamos conversar, Tracy. – Disse Mustang indo em direção a filha que recuou  
-Eu sei. – Disse sem fitá-lo  
-Precisamos esclarecer as coisas.  
-Pra mim elas estão bem claras!  
-Vocês poderiam deixar-nos sozinhos?  
-Claro.  
Todos se retiram da sala, deixando Tracy e Mustang sozinhos.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Ed resolve tirar satisfações com Al, já que ele sumiu a noite inteira e volta no outro dia mãos dadas com a Tracy.  
-Anda, desembucha.  
-Como assim, nii-san?  
-Fala o que aconteceu, você sai pra procurar a Tracy e aparece no outro dia feliz da vida com ela.  
-Como assim o que aconteceu?  
-Você entendeu...Fala logo!  
-Tá bom.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Ele se senta no sofá e fita a filha por uns instantes.  
-Sente-se aqui  
-Não, melhor em pé  
-Pare com essas infantilidades, Tracy.

-Tracy você ouviu o que o fullmetal disse, eu matei os pais de Winry e eu não nego.  
-Se bom.  
-Entenda, eu apenas segui ordens não tive escolha, se eu não os matasse eu seria morto junto com eles, de um jeito ou de outro eles morreriam.  
-Desculpa esfarrapada...  
-Sei que a magoei muitas vezes e não espero que me perdoe, bom, espero sim, mas se você não puder me perdoar, pelo menos ficarei mais feliz em saber que você sabe a verdade, eu te amo minha filha, antes eu poderia considerar que você foi um erro, mas hoje vendo o que você se tornou fico feliz em dizer que é minha filha...Não quero mais te magoar, por isso não vou mais interferir no seu namoro.  
Ao ouvir isso a garota volta a encarar o pai  
-Verdade?  
-Sim.  
Mustang se levanta para sair da casa, mas logo se sente empurrado por trás e sente a filha a abraçar-lhe, ela se permitiu derramar algumas lágrimas, embora não quisesse ele era seu pai e ela o amava, acabaria perdoando no final das contas.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-O que?!!  
-fala baixo nii-san  
-Como você quer que eu fale baixo!!!  
-Cala a boca! – disse Al tapando a boca do irmão  
-Mas – disse se soltando de Al – Você...Dormiu...Com...A...Filha...Do...Mustang!!!  
-CALA A BOCA!!!  
-Se ele descobrir vai te fazer de churrasquinho Al!  
-Tá bom, mas fala baixo!Ou você vai ajudar para isso acontecer!  
Os dois rapidamente se calam quando vêem a garota se aproximando.  
-Então como foi?  
-Tudo bem...Ed pode nos deixar a sós?  
-Claro!Fiquem "à vontade" – disse em tom de deboche Al olhou ele com cara de "vou te fazer em picadinhos" e ele achou melhor sair.  
-O que deu nele? – perguntou Tracy boiando  
-Nada – gota – Me fala o que aconteceu com o seu pai.  
-Ah...Bom, eu o perdoei e...Ele disse que não vai mais nos incomodar.  
-Sério?!  
-Pois é.  
Al não conseguia se conter de tanta felicidade, ele beijou sua namorada e a fez recostar a cabeça em seu ombro.  
–Escuta...  
-O que?  
-Err...Eu gostei muito da outra noite – disse Tracy muito vermelha  
-Eu também...Mas você não me respondeu se vai voltar para a Central.  
-É claro que vou, meu amor! Já disse que não quero me separar de você!  
-Que bom! Eu não agüentaria viver longe de você.  
-Eu...Preciso falar com a Winry.  
-Ela já voltou para Rizembool.  
-Já?  
-É.  
-Então vou ter que esperar.  
-Vai sim... Porque agora eu quero um beijo seu. – E se beijaram.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
No jantar todos conversavam animadamente, foi então que Roy percebeu o quanto a filha mudara, talvez amar o menor dos Elric não fosse tão ruim assim, na verdade a estava deixando mais feliz,ele gostava disso já tinha recuperado a confiança da filha,e muito mais:tinha ganhado o respeito dela,agora precisava deixá-la seguir seu próprio caminho.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11- Luta contra homúnculos  
O sol morria no horizonte, Ed como de costume se entupia de comida, Tracy e Al estavam de namoricos em outra cabine, a viagem estava sendo exaustiva esperam logo chegar no seu destino final.  
-Você em ajuda a escolher alguns móveis, né Al? –Disse deitando a cabeça no colo de Al  
-Claro. – afagou os cabelos da morena  
-Ó apartamento tá muito vazio...  
FLASHBACK  
-Entre.  
-Me chamou pai?  
-Sim, sente-se Tracy. – disse Mustang com um ar muito sério o que estava preocupando a garota  
-Pai, você tá me que me chamou aqui?  
-Pegue. –Disse estendendo pra ela um pequeno pacote  
-O que é isso?  
-Abra e descubra.  
A garota obedeceu ao pai, abriu o pequeno pacote e dentro dele tinha...  
-Uma chave?De onde?  
-Do seu apartamento.  
-Apartamento?  
-Para provar que eu confio em você, eu comprei um apartamento aqui na central, além do mais você deve estar cansada da minha casa.  
-Na verdade não.  
-Vamos, vou te levar lá.  
Eles foram de carro até o centro da cidade, onde Roy levou Tracy para um enorme prédio. Subiram de elevador até o 3° andar, e Roy guiou a filha até o apartamento 301.  
-É seu...Você inaugura. – disse Mustang num movimento de 'As damas primeiro.'  
A morena destrancou o lugar e girou a maçaneta ao entrar se surpreendeu ao ver quão grande era o lugar.  
-Nossa isso é que é apartamento.  
-Suponho que gostou, então.  
-Adorei. – Se virou e abraçou o pai  
-Você pode ficar lá em casa enquanto compra os móveis.  
-Okay.  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
-Olha Al já estamos chegando!  
-Finalmente!  
Desembarcaram na pequena cidade mineira, duvidavam se lá encontrariam uma pista de valor da pedra filosofal...  
-Que lugar mais morreu?  
-Qualé Tracy, não julgue o livro pela capa – disse Ed otimista o que era bem estranho.  
-Ed, eu não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas onde vamos ficar?  
-Sei lá, Al. A gente acha algum lugar.  
Foram para uma hospedaria não muito cara, cada um ficou com um quarto, já que o preço era logo saiu pra procurar pista da pedra filosofal e Al resolveu ficar no hotel junto com Tracy.  
-Ai...Eu tô cansada dessas viagens.A gente nunca encontra nada! – Dizia a morena ao namorado indo em direção ao seu quarto.  
-É, mas eu quero que o meu irmão recupere o braço e a perna dele.  
-Al...Se isso acontecer...Qual vai ser o titulo do Ed? Não poderia ser fullmetal, já ele não teria mais metal em parte alguma do corpo...  
-Sabe que eu não tinha pensado nisso.  
Os dois caíram na risada são coisas simples que nunca haviam pensado...Ao chegar na porta do quarto da morena Alphonse a toma nos braços e a deita na cama, ambos não resistem é tentador demais para entregue ao seu namorado, Tracy ficava desnorteada com tudo o que acontecia, o mundo parecia girar rápido demais, mas mesmo assim adorava ficar daquele jeito com Al, sentia que aquilo era uma prova de amor sincera.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Era madrugada, tudo ainda estava muito escuro, provavelmente não passava das duas, Alphonse acorda e vê que Tracy treme de frio, ele a cobre com o lençol, beija-lhe a bochecha e volta a dormir.  
Um pouco distante dali, um grupo de mineradores conversam sobre um 'garoto' que andou procurando a pedra filosofal.  
-Que doido!Por que ele acha que a pedra estaria aqui?  
-Sei lá.Acho que essa coisa nem sequer existe!  
-Ele tá precisando é ir pra um psicólogo, tá doidinho.  
-Vai ver ele andou tomando alguma coisa!  
Os mineradores começam a rir e nem percebem um vulto se aproximando  
-Vocês disseram...Pedra filosofal?  
-Quem é você?  
-Me responda!  
-Eu não tenho que responder nada pra ninguém!  
Em uma fração de segundos o homem que falou caiu estatelado no chão, algo pontudo tinha atravessado o coraçã amigos dele que estavam lá se assustaram ao ver isso, se assustaram mais ainda ao ver que essa 'coisa' voltava para o lugar de onde tinha saído.  
-Que não quiserem que o mesmo aconteça com vocês, podem falar!  
-É... É uma mulher! – falou um dos homens horrorizados – Não...São monstros. – completou ao ver que uma figura gorda e péssima aparência estava ao lado da mulher e um homem de cabelos verdes com um sorriso maligno.  
-Agora respondam! – falou o homem de cabelos verdes impaciente  
-Foi...Foi um baixinho loiro que apareceu hoje na cidade querendo saber da pedra filosofal, por favor, por favor, não nos matem!!!-falou o homem já em pratos  
-Como esse baixinho se chamava? – perguntou ele interessado  
-Eu não sei...Eu só sei que era um cão do exercito, pois tinha um relógio de prata...Você vai nos matar?  
-Quem?Eu?Não...Contudo...Vocês demoraram a responder. – respondeu a mulher  
-Por favor me poupe  
-Acalme-se, já disse que não vou matá-los...  
-Luxúria... – falou a figura gorda em tom triste  
-Está com fome Gula?  
-Sim.  
-Pode comê-los.  
Os gritos daqueles mineradores ecoaram na noite fria, ninguém os ouviu, tudo o que restou deles foi sangue no local onde morreram e na boca de Gula.  
-Acho que o baixinho de aço está mais próximo de encontrar a pedra do que pensávamos...  
-Luxuria, já terminei.  
-Percebi.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Os três andavam pela cidade quando ouviram algumas pessoas comentando sobre um assassinato estranho.  
-Eu soube que um teve alguma coisa encrava no peito, parece com uma bala, mas o jeito dos orifícios não batia com o de uma bala.  
-É, e dos outros dois, só foi encontrada as cabeças e tinha marcas de dentes neles!  
-Com licença, do que estão falando?  
-Você não soube dos assassinatos que aconteceram ontem?  
-Assassinatos?  
As pessoas contaram tudo para Ed que ficou bem desconfiado.  
-No que está pensando nii-san?  
-Homúnculos.  
-Desculpa, mas alguém poderia me explicar...Eu tô boiando  
-É que tem homúnculos seguindo a gente, sabe como é: o problema é que vem atrás da gente... – Disse Al sério  
-Então, vocês acham que esses assassinatos foram para chamar a atenção de vocês...  
-Sim.  
-UAÁ, então os problemas estão só começando. – disse bocejando,estava bem cansada (por que será?XD)  
-É melhor você voltar para a hospedaria seu pai vai me matar se descobrir que você se machucou, alem do mais você tá bem cansada.  
-Nem pensar e eu não devo satisfações ao Sr. Roy Mustang e nem você Al.  
-Você é teimosa.  
-Exatamente!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Os três andaram a cidade toda, estavam concentrados em achar a pedra filosofal, mas naquela cidade parecia não ter alquimistas, na verdade só tinha um.  
-Com licença, onde mora o senhor James Olsen?  
-No final da esquina.  
-Obrigado  
Na casa do tal cara, a porta era espancada sem piedade, Ed insistia, mas ninguém abria a porta, resolveu então invadir.  
-Nii-san, é melhor você não fazer isso, é invasão de propriedade.  
-Tem algo estranho Al, tá demorando demais a abrir.  
-Vai que ele saiu.  
-Eu acho que não, a pessoa a quem perguntamos disse que ele estava em casa.  
-Você é um mini cabeça-dura. – Disse a morena para provocar o ambarino  
-QUEM VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO QUE É TÃO PEQUENO QUE MAIS PARCE UMA FORMIGA!!!  
-Você!  
-Repete  
-Com muito prazer: MINI CABEÇA-DURA!.  
-Grrr...Tracy sua maluca!!!!  
-Quem você tá chamando de maluca?!!!  
-VOCÊ ou tem outra Tracy aqui.  
-Mergulhador de aquário!!!!  
-Ora sua...  
-JÁ CHEGA OS DOIS!!! – Berrou Al  
-Você vai abrir essa maldita porta sim ou não?!  
-É da sua conta, maníaca?  
Ela só deu as costas pra ele e murmurou um: "Mergulhador de aquário."  
Ed tocou as mãos e abriu a porta, um odor tomou conta do ar, prosseguiram um pouco e viram o corpo do alquimista estendido no chão, tinha vários sinais de luta e o cara tinha várias perfurações no corpo.  
-Luxúria.  
-Qual o porquê de matar esse cara? – falou a morena enquanto tapava o nariz.  
-Nii-san...Será que é por causa da pedra?  
-Ele com certeza sabia de algo para ser assassinado assim.  
-Edward Elric, finalmente nos encontramos.  
Os três se viraram imediatamente e viram o cara de cabelos verdes olhando-os com um sorriso maléfico no rosto e atrás dele se encontrava Luxúria e Gula que estava alegrinho porque ele teria três adolescentes metidos a aventureiros para o jantar.  
-Sejam bem-vindos aos seus túmulos.  
-Vai sonhando. – Ed tocou as mãos e uma lança começou a sair do chão, mas não conseguiu finalizar, pois luxuria encravou suas unhas nele.  
-Que tal brincarmos de gato e rato, eu sou a gato e você o ratinho indefeso. – disse inveja  
-QUEM VOCÊ TA DIZENDO QUE É TÃO PEQUENO QUE MAIS PARECE UM ÁCARO!!!  
-Assim será fácil demais!  
-Nem tanto assim... – Foi a vez de Tracy dar uma amostra de sua alquimia que atingiu em cheio o inveja.  
-Então, a nossa mocinha também viu a que é uma injustiça deixá-la sem diversão, não é mesmo?Luxúria, Gula?Cuidem da mocinha e do caçula.  
-Posso comê-la Luxuria?  
-Claro.  
-Vai sonhando bola de gordura ambulante. – Ela tocou as mãos, mas Gula não deixou que ela fizesse qualquer transmutação, e para escapar do monstro ela deu pra trás, mas acabou tropeçando no corpo do úria ia se aproveitar da situação, mas foi detida por Al.  
-Fique longe dela!  
-Garoto! – agora ela corria em direção á Al, enquanto Tracy se levanta e transmutava o chão prendendo Gula que logo se libertou.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Por que você matou o Sr. Olsen?  
-Por que você acha fullmetal?Ele sabia demais e agora é você que está sabendo demais por isso morrerá.  
-Vocês homúnculos não queriam que eu conseguisse a pedra filosofal?  
-Nunca faltará trouxas procurando pela pedra.  
-Certo, então acho que está na hora de levar isso á sério.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Me soltem pirralhos!!!-Gritava Gula tentando escapar  
-Al tá tudo bem?  
-Tá sim.  
Não tiveram nem um minuto de paz, pois Luxúria os atacou seguida por Gula.  
-Esses dois não se cansam?  
-Não quero esperar pra descobrir!  
Os dois adolescentes correram para pontos opostos da sala e puxaram o tapete fazendo com que Gula caísse e eles tivessem a oportunidade de enrolá-lo no tapete.  
Os dois se uniram e atacaram Luxúria ferozmente que não tinha como dar conta dos dois alquimistas de uma vez só.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
No outro lado da sala (oh salinha grande o.O) a luta entre Ed e Inveja estava intensa,Ed já estava cansado e o cara não o deixava fazer transmutações,seus movimentos eram muito velozes.  
-Parece que está em desvantagem Edward Elric.  
-Nem tanto. – nos seus lábios formou-se um meio sorriso o que deixou o homúnculo um tanto confuso.  
Ed tocou as mãos pode-se sentir um leve tremor na terra o que fez uma enorme estante de livros que estava atrás de Inveja cair sobre ele.O desavisado só teve tempo de se surpreender, ao perceber o que acontecia, Luxuria foi ajudá-lo, e logo depois fugiram exibia no rosto um enorme sorriso de vitória, deixando os outros dois com uma gota enorme na cabeça.  
-Eu sou o maioral!  
-Só se for no ego. – provocou a morena  
-Vai começar de novo?!  
-Parem com isso os dois, agora temos problemas maiores. – Disse Al apontando para o corpo no meio da sala  
-Temos que avisar a policia.  
-É.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Depois de darem um depoimento para a policia, os três embarcaram de volta para a cidade Central.  
-Que coisa horrí alguém por uma causa sem fundamentos. – comentou a Tracy sem fitar nenhum dos rapazes a sua volta  
-É. E o pior é que os inocentes é que pagam o pato. – Disse o maior dos Elric  
-Ás vezes eu acho que deveríamos parar de buscar a pedra, mas eu quero que Ed tenha seu braço e sua perna de volta.  
-Mas será que realmente vale a pena?


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12 - Festa surpresa  
15 de Agosto, o aniversário do Al era no dia , Ed, Winry (que foi dar uma olhadinha na auto-mail do Ed que ficou danificada depois da luta contra os homúnculos), Sheska e até mesmo Roy e Riza estavam planejando uma festa surpresa pra ele.  
-O plano tá bom, mas onde será a festa? – perguntou Winry.  
-Pode ser no meu apartamento, acho que tem espaço suficiente. – Disse Tracy.  
-Boa.  
-Quem vai distrair o Al? – agora quem perguntava era Riza  
-Eu posso ir. – Disse Ed apontando para si. – Mas com qual pretexto?  
-Eu posso mandar vocês para fazerem uma inspeção geral na cidade, a procura do Scar.–Disse Roy.  
inspeçã como eles vão se aprontar para uma festa se estão fazendo uma inspeção? – Agora Tracy perguntava com uma cara séria.  
-Boa pergunta.  
-Um jantar.–Disse Riza de sobressalto.–Na minha casa.  
-Qual o motivo do jantar e por que você nos convidaria?–Perguntou Ed  
-Para comemorar o namoro da Tracy e do Alphonse.–disse Roy  
ê diz pra ele que tem que passar no meu apê pra me pegar para irmos para o jantar.-Diz Tracy  
-Combinado então.  
Nesse momento entra no quarto um Al muito desconfiado ao ver todo mundo reunido e sem terem convidado ele.  
-A-Alphonse!Oi amor!–gaguejou a morena indo em direção do namorado.  
-Oi gente.O que estão fazendo?  
-Nada  
-Nadinha...  
-É...Nada em especial.  
-Hum. – Estava completamente desconfiado  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
6:00 da manhã, Ed chacoalhava o irmão com um sorriso enorme na cara.  
-Ed?Que hora são?  
-6:00 horas!  
-O Que?!Você odeia acordar cedo.  
-É que o General mandou que a gente fizesse uma inspeção na cidade inteira.  
-Sério?Mas por que está feliz com isso?Você odeia o general!  
-Eu não...Não tô feliz! – disse desfazendo um sorriso e colocando no lugar uma cara muito mal humorada –Aquele cara de chaminé mandou que a gente procurasse pelo Scar, primeiro ele diz que não quer que eu me envolva nesse caso e depois manda que eu procure por ele, ninguém merece!  
Al ficava cada vez mais desconfiado, primeiro todos falando de algo e agindo muito estranho, segundo o irmão acordando cedo, terceiro o mesmo com um sorriso enorme nos lábios e ainda por cima sem insultar o general!Ele nem lembrava que era seu aniversário,portanto não suspeitaria da festa.  
-Vamos Al, levanta! – Gritou Ed tentando disfarçar a felicidade incomum.  
-Tá.Eu quero ir falar com a Tracy, será que ela já chegou?  
-Sei lá!Mas seja rápido.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Minutos depois Al estava pronto e procurando a namorada que encontrou saindo da sala do pai.  
-Oi Tracy.  
-Al?O que faz aqui?Você e o Ed não iam patrulhar ou algo do tipo? – estava nervosíssima  
-É. – Al teve a impressão que ela queria que ele saísse – Escuta, eu tenho que falar com você sobre... – foi cortado pela namorada  
-Mais tarde, eu tô muito ocupada... – E se foi.  
-Que estranho.  
-Ah!Você está ai Alphonse. – era Roy que falava com ele com um estranho sorriso –Justamente com quem queria falar.  
-Vo-Você queria falar comigo? – gaguejou estava com medo da atitude do "sogrão"  
-Sim!Bom você namora a Tracy já faz um tempo, então hoje vou fazer um jantar lá em casa para vocês dois.Ás 19:00 não se atrase e leve o seu irmão, sim. – Abriu um sorriso e foi embora deixando Al boiando.  
-Que dia doido.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Eles Já tinham andando pela a metade da cidade, Al estava no mundo da lua pensando no que estava acontecendo todos estavam agindo muito estranho e o pior é que sempre ficavam ainda mais estranhos perto dele.A sua atenção foi retomada ao ver a namorada entrar numa confeitaria ele resolveu ir lá para ver o que ela estava fazendo.  
-Tracy?  
-Al?O que faz aqui?  
-É que eu vi você entrar aqui e... – Foi interrompido pelo confeiteiro  
-Com quantas camadas senhorita?  
-Camadas de que? – perguntou Al  
-Bolo confeitado. – respondeu o confeiteiro, deixando Tracy mais nervosa.  
- Pra que?  
-Meu pai mandou comprar pro jantar. – disse num sorriso falso  
- Um bolo confeitado pra um jantar?  
-Pois é...A...Lily pediu... É isso aí, a Lily pediu!^^'  
-Tá...  
-Senhorita? – novamente o confeiteiro interrompia  
-2 camadas!  
-Al vem logo. – Ed chamava o irmão percebendo a situação.  
-Já vou... – beijou a namorada e se foi  
-Ufa! – murmurou a garota aliviada  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Que estranho... – falou Al baixinho  
-O que é estranho Al?  
-A Tracy estava comprando um bolo confeitado para a irmã dela.  
-E daí?  
-É que...A Riza não deixa a Lily comer bolo confeitado, eu lembro uma vez que ela pediu e a Riza disse isso.  
-Sabe como o general faz qualquer coisa por aquela menina, ele deve ter convencido a Riza a deixar ela comprar um bolo.  
-De duas camadas?  
-Vai ver que pra semana inteira.  
-Pode ser – disse nada convencido. – Em falar no general, ele nos convidou para jantar na casa dele.  
-Por quê ele nos convidou pra jantar na casa dele?  
-Pra comemorar meu namoro com a Tracy.  
-Ah.  
-Nós vamos?  
-É vamos terminar isso cedo para irmos nos ajeitar! – Disse sorrindo novamente  
-Ed...  
-O que?  
-Você tá me assustando.  
-Por que?  
-Você tá sorrindo.  
-E o que é que tem eu estar sorrindo?  
-Você nunca sorri.  
-Al... – disse parecendo irritado  
-O-O que?  
-Tem razão!^^  
-Como é? - ele estava de boca aberta pelo irmão ter admitido que ele tem razão. – Ed...  
-Que foi?  
-Você está doente?  
-Nã que a pergunta?  
-Tomou alguma coisa então?  
-Tipo o que?  
-Cachaça, Whisky, Vodka ou talvez algo mais forte...  
-Al...Eu não bebo.  
-Tem certeza?  
-Sim.  
-Talvez algum remédio?  
-Não.  
-Alguma droga?  
-Não!  
-Será que você comeu alguma coisa estragada?  
-Eu estou bem, Al.  
-Tem certeza?  
-Sim.  
-Absoluta?  
-Sim.  
-Totalmente absoluta?(não quer pedir ajuda aos universitários? XD).  
-Al!  
-Não quer ir ao médico?  
-Al...  
-Talvez seja por que você ficou muito tempo no ser insolação.  
-Não é...  
-Será que...  
-Já chega eu disse que estou bem! –Disse interrompendo o irmão.  
-Tá bem, então...  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Vamos Al são 18:30, temos que estar lá as 19:00, não é?  
-É sim.  
Os dois se arrumaram rapidamente, Ed parecia mais ansioso do que Al e é claro que estava estranhando, sabia que o irmão escondia algo, alias, sabia que todos estavam escondendo algo fosse algo perigoso demais para ele saber.  
"eu não sou mais um bebê" – pensou ele enfurecido, por saber que todos estavam tentando protegê-lo,quando ele podia se proteger sem ajuda de ninguém.  
O caminho inteiro Al ficou com a cara amarrada e Ed estranhou, al não era do tipo de pessoa que ficava irritado, geralmente ele tava "zen".  
-O que você tem Al?  
-O que vocês estão escondendo de mim?  
ê tá imaginado coisas. – disse num tom nada convincente – Temos que pegar a Tracy no apartamento dela.  
-Tá bom.  
-Para com isso Al, ninguém tá escondendo nada de você.  
-Tá...Finjo que acredito!  
-Se você fingir tá bom até demais!  
-Então estão escondendo mesmo?  
-Eu não confirmei isso.  
-Nem negou.  
-Neguei sim, já faz um tempinho.  
-Ed eu não sou mais criança!  
-Mas ainda é meu irmãozinho caçula  
-Sou mais alto que você!  
-Não me chame de baixinho!  
-Você É baixinho.  
-Deixa pra lá, chamar a Tracy OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Eles pegaram o elevador e foram para o terceiro andar e quando chegaram em frente ao apartamento 301 bateram na porta.  
-Quem é? – perguntou Tracy do outro lado da porta  
-Ed e Al! – Disse Ed  
-Entrem. Eu estou terminando de me arrumar.A porta tá aberta.  
-Tá bom.  
O lugar estava muito escuro, quando Al abriu as luzes teve uma surpresa todos os seus a amigos estavam lá e começaram a cantar parabéns para o loirinho que só se lembrou no momento que era o seu aniversário.  
-Feliz aniversário, meu amor! – Disse Tracy dando-lhe um beijo e um presente.  
-Obrigado...Como sabiam que hoje é meu aniversário?  
-O Ed contou.  
-Mas e o jantar na casa do seu pai?  
-Não tem jantar, era só um pretexto.  
-Espera, vocês agiram estranho o dia todo por causa do meu aniversário?  
-É. Surpresa.  
-Me surpreenderam.  
-Vem apagar as velas e fazer um pedido.  
-Pedir o que?Eu já tenho tudo o que eu quero.  
A festa foi animada até 2:00 da manhã é claro que no outro dia estavam todos cansados.  
Al ficou feliz por saber que tinha verdadeiros amigos que lembravam de coisas que ela não lembrava e mais feliz ainda de saber que tem uma namorada que se importa com ele.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13 - Viagem de casais  
Al, Tracy e Ed voltavam de mais uma viagem cansativa.  
- Eu tô exausta! – reclamou Tracy se jogando num sofá.  
- Eu também! Acho que precisamos de umas férias. – comentou Al.  
- Não tenho tempo para férias – Disse Ed sentando-se de qualquer jeito numa poltrona – A Winry vai chegar amanhã.  
- Ela vai? – Perguntou Tracy – Eu preciso falar com ela.  
- Sobre o seu pai? – perguntou Al passando o braço pelo o pescoço dela.  
- É. Sabe como é...Assuntos pendentes.  
- Sabe... Eu quero que a minha namorada venha aqui para se divertir, não para você ficar remexendo o passado dela! Esquece isso! Já acabou!  
- Cala a boca chibi.  
- GRR...Quem é chibi?  
- Você.  
- Sem briga, vocês dois! – Disse Al depois de um longo suspiro. – estamos todos cansados, precisamos de um tempo sem viagens, sem loucos alucinados, e principalmente sem brigas!  
- Já sei. – exclamou a garota.  
- Sabe o que? – os dois rapazes perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Eu vou falar com o meu pai para que possamos ir à praia.  
- A praia? Que idéia idiota. – disse Ed  
- Num foi você mesmo que disse que queria que Winry se divertisse quando viesse para a Central? Então? Uma viagem é perfeita!  
- Uma viagem de casais? Hum...Será que o seu pai deixa?  
- Tô nem aí! Eu tô muito a fim de descansar e ninguém vai me impedir!  
- Então?  
- O que?  
-O que está esperando pra ir falar com o seu pai?  
- Cinco minutos.  
- Por que?  
- Quero que meus pés parem de doer...  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
- E então? – perguntou Ed com expectativa  
- Vamos arrumar as malas, porque nós vamos para a praia!  
- Aê!!! – comemorou o loiro  
- Que horas a Winry chega?  
- Daqui a meia hora.  
- Se apresse.  
- Por que?  
- Nós vamos sair daqui a pouco.  
- Já?  
- Claro! Eu quero férias!!!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
- Ed!!!  
- Oi loirinha! – Disse Ed sorridente.  
- Por que está tão feliz?  
- Eu tenho uma surpresa.  
- Qual?  
- Vem. – ele pegou a mão dela e a conduziu até o carro.  
No carro, um silêncio insuportável, Ed mantinha um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso da qual Winry desconhecia o motivo, um sorriso que indicava que ele estava pensando em algo.  
- Em que pensa? – ela perguntou sem encará-lo.  
- Em você. – ele afirmou, ela corou furiosamente.  
- Q...Qual é a surpresa? – ela perguntou vacilante, mudando de assunto.  
Ele se aproximou, segurou o queixo dela e depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios, Winry ficou ainda mais vermelha.  
- Espere. Se eu disser não será mais uma surpresa. – disse com voz calma  
- Tá. – ela virou o rosto para a janela.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
- Qual praia nós vamos, meu amor? – perguntou Al, abraçando a namorada por trás.  
- Praia de búzios, conchas, águas-vivas, estrelas-do-mar ou algo do tipo... – ela disse acariciando o braço dele.  
- Praia das conchas... Já ouvi falar, dizem que é muito bonita.  
- Ótimo. – Ela se vira e o beija arduamente. – Te amo.  
- Bom saber. – beija-lhe rapidamente.  
Cinco segundos depois Ed e Winry adentram o recinto.  
- Ah! Vejo que já chegou Winry! – Disse Tracy indo abraçar a amiga  
- Oie!!!  
- E aí, Ed, já contou a surpresa pra ela?  
- Ainda não.  
- Você é retardado ou se faz? Já deveria ter contado!  
- Bem, Winry, a surpresa é...  
- É? – Winry olhava atentamente para Ed.  
- Nós vamos para a praia!  
- Como é?  
- Não gostou da surpresa? – ele perguntou desanimado  
- Sim, mas eu não trouxe um biquíni!  
- Sem problema! – Disse Tracy – dessa vez eu te empresto um.  
- Ah...Obrigado. ^^  
- Agora vamos que o trem parte daqui a vinte minutos.  
-Certo!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
- Ai! Finalmente chegamos! Não agüentava mais ficar sentada naquele trem! – Reclamou Tracy largando as malas no chão do hotel.  
- Quer que eu carregue suas malas, amor? – perguntou Al docemente  
-Não. Aqui no hotel deve ter um carregador.  
- O que desejam? – perguntou o atendente  
- Nós fizemos umas reservas hoje de manhã, quatro quartos.  
- Sei, você é filha do general Roy Mustang, né?  
- Sou.  
- Aqui está senhorita Mustang. – ele entrega quatro chaves a Tracy – Seus quartos são no 4° andar.  
- Okay – ela distribuiu as chaves, ela ficou no 400, Al ficou no 401, Ed ficou 402 e Winry no 403. – aqui tem carregador, né?  
- Sim, ele virá pegar suas malas logo.  
- Obrigado.  
Os quatro adolescentes pegaram o elevador e subiram, ficaram deslumbrados com o luxo do hotel, cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto, todos tinham uma cama de casal, um abajur de porcelana, um frigobar, um closet, um banheiro etc.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
No dia seguinte todos estavam de pé as sete e meia e foram para o restaurante, depois de comerem foram direto para a praia, o biquíni de Tracy era vermelho com umas flores feitas com miçangas e o de Winry era azul estampado.  
- Eu vou sair um pouco. – declarou Tracy.  
- Por quê? – perguntou Al.  
- Vou pegar um bronze. Tô muito amarela. =P  
- Eu também vou, Tracy. – disse Winry.  
- Qual é, garotas?! Viemos para tomar banho no mar, não pra tostar no sol! – retrucou Ed.  
- Quer saber? – disse Tracy – Você também tá muito amarelo. – dito isso, ela saiu seguida de Winry.  
- Nós também vamos, né? – perguntou Al.  
- Claro que sim! – eles saíram da água apressados e se deitaram ao lado de suas namoradas.  
- Oi estranho. – Disse Tracy.  
- Oi. – beijou-lhe  
- Vocês num iam ficar na água?  
- Se não pode vencê-los junte-se a eles!  
- Passa bronzeador em mim, por favor.  
- Claro. – Disse pegando o bronzeador.  
Enquanto Al passava bronzeador em Tracy, ele sentia sensações maravilhosas por conta da textura da pele, do calor da morena e garota aproveitava o momento, mas não eram os únicos, Ed e Winry estavam em meio a beijos...  
- Obrigado. – Disse Winry.  
- Pelo o beijo? Sem problemas... – ele ia beijá-la novamente, mas ela esquivou-se.  
- Não pelo o beijo, seu bobo! Mas por me fazer feliz.  
- Sendo assim, eu também tenho que agradecer.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Era noite, todos se arrumavam para o jantar.  
- Posso entrar?  
- Você já está dentro.  
- Vai demorar?  
- Não.  
- Al, me ajuda?  
- Claro. Em quê?  
Tracy entregou um colar para ele.  
- Coloca em mim?  
- Com certeza.  
Ele ficou atrás dela, afastou os cabelos jogando-os por cima do ombro e depois colocou o colar.  
- Obrigado.  
- Sem problemas.  
Ele a beijou intensamente.  
- Está pronta?  
- Estou.  
Ela vestia um vestido azul celeste, uma sandália não muito alta, uma maquiagem leve e o colar com uma pedrinha azul.  
- Então vamos.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Quanto a Ed e Winry...  
- Vamos Win, ou vamos nos atrasar. – Disse Ed  
- Não se preocupe. – ela disse serena  
- O que estamos fazendo na praia a essa hora?  
- Nós temos pouco tempo juntos, Ed. Só quero ficar um pouco com você.  
- Mas não podia ser no restaurante do hotel?  
- Não... Olhe a lua.  
Ela contemplava o astro com certa fascinação, Ed percebeu que tinha razão no que falava, eles não tinham muito tempo juntos, daqui a dois dias ele voltaria para Central e de lá iria viajar para um lugar desconhecido e ela voltaria a Rizembool, e com certeza demorariam a se ver novamente.  
- Ela é linda... Assim como você. – ele disse suave (Tô fazendo ele meloso demais )  
- Obrigado, meu amor.  
Ele sorriu, ela tirou suas sandálias.  
- Segura pra mim.  
- Tá.  
Ela foi até o mar, sentiu algumas ondas baterem em suas pernas, ela tirou o vestido e mergulhou.  
- Vem. – ela disse acenando para Ed, ele tirou a camisa e também mergulhou.  
- Como vamos para o restaurante completamente molhados, hein mecânica?  
- Não vamos...  
- Mas eu tô com fome! E o Al e a desparafusada estão nos esperando.  
- hahaha. Se ela te ouvisse...  
- Ela não é de nada!  
- Certo. – ela se aproximou dele e o beijou, ele a abraçou e a beijou também.  
- Eu não entendo.  
- Não entende o quê? – ela continuava abraçada a ele.  
- O amor.  
- Hã?  
- Nunca me imaginei fazendo uma coisa dessas! Eu nem sequer gosto de praia!  
- O amor muda as pessoas, mas acho que apenas fez você desabrochar. Sei o quanto se importa comigo e com o Al, e isso é porque você nos ama muito.  
- É, eu te amo muito.  
- Eu também. – Ela fechou os olhos, sentiu o toque dos lábios de Edward junto aos seus, seguido de um beijo intenso cheio de amor. – Eu enlouqueceria se eu te perdesse. – ela disse ao fim do beijo, olhando fundo nos olhos dourados de Ed.  
- Vamos sair.  
- Isso.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
- Cadê eles? – Al olhava pro relógio, impaciente.  
- Nem imagino... – Disse Tracy indiferente, depois olhou para Al e sorriu. – Mas acho que nós vamos jantar sozinhos.  
- Então eu vou chamar o garçom. – ele sorriu também e depois chamou o garçom.  
Depois de jantarem, o garçom levou os pratos deixando os dois sós, Al ficou olhando Tracy. Ela fixou o olha em qualquer lugar no chão, Al tirou alguns fio de cabelos que caíam sobre os olhos dela, ela o encarou.  
- O que houve? Você ficou quieta de repente.  
- Nossas férias estão acabando, eu queria que isso durasse pra sempre. É que... Nós estamos sempre viajando, sempre tendo problemas e nunca temos tempo para nos divertirmos juntos.  
- Estamos juntos, e isso é o que importa!  
- É... A verdade é que... Eu tenho medo de te perder assim como eu perdi o Lucas, sinto que se isso acontecesse eu ficaria devastada... Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida  
Ele se aproximou dela e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela.  
- Eu também te amo. – ela disse baixinho.  
- Vamos subir.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Ed estava sentado na praia, ainda sem camisa, Winry estava sentada entre suas pernas, o vestido molhado colado ao corpo, sendo aquecida pelos os braços de Ed.  
- Eu vou te amar pra sempre. É uma promessa. – Ed disse.


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Ultimo ;D

* * *

Cap 14. Alianças, flashback e um feliz pra sempre.

Tracy acordava com os raios tímidos de inverno, reconheceu o lugar onde dormia: era o seu apartamento, se virou e viu um jovem loiro que dormia profundamente ela apenas esfregar os olhos quando viu um delicado anel prateado em seu dedo, um anel de noivado. Lembrou-se que Al havia lhe pedido em casamento.  
FLASHBACK  
Três meses se passou desde o aniversário de Al e a apenas um desde o de Tracy.  
No final da tarde um homem moreno com cabelo negro e olhos da mesma cor andava com uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis marinhos trazendo algumas sacolas com compras.  
-Eu adoro esse clima de inverno! –disse a garota  
-Esse é o motivo de tanta felicidade?  
-Talvez...  
-Eu gosto de vê-la sorrindo, seus olhos brilham quando o faz.  
-Que bom né.(mania chata!!!)  
-Já te disse que seus olhos são iguais os da minha mãe?  
-Você nunca falou sobre a vovó ou o vovô.  
-Mesmo?  
-É sim.  
-Meus pais foram boas pessoas. Queria que te conhecessem.  
-Eu também queria muito conhecê-los.  
Os pensamentos de ambos foram interrompidos quando alguns flocos de neve começaram a cair sobre eles, logo Tracy abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha já que ela amava o inverno.  
Chegaram em casa ensopados e a pequena Lily veio correndo em direção a porta.  
-Papai, posso brincar na neve?  
-Pode.  
-Tracy vem comigo. – Disse puxando a moça que se enxugava  
-Eu não posso Lily, eu tenho que ajudar a sua mã eu prometo que assim que eu terminar eu vou te ajudar. Tracy subiu e vestiu uma outra roupa qualquer e foi ajudar Riza na cozinha.  
Riza e Tracy ficaram mais ou menos 1 hora fazendo o jantar (aquele de pretexto para a festa do Al, dois capítulos antes desse) e depois Tracy foi brincar um pouco com a Lily.  
-Por que você e a mamãe estão fazendo esse jantar pro seu namorado?  
-Pra falar a verdade eu não sei.  
-Você gosta muito dele?  
-Gosto sim.  
-Também quero um namorado.  
-Só quando você crescer mais. –deu um beijo na testa da irmã e foi se arrumar.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-O que você acha dessa roupa nii-san?  
-Al...Eu sei que é inverno, que tá nevando, mas...Não precisa se vestir como um pingüim.  
-Que roupa eu visto.  
-Uma que te aqueça e que não te deixe com cara de enfeite de geladeira.  
-É...Talvez essa ou aquela ali – disse mexendo no guarda roupa.  
-O que é isso Al? – disse apontando para uma caixinha preta de veludo em cima da cama.  
-Nada! – disse escondendo a caixa.  
-O que você está escondendo de mim?  
-Não é nada nii-san.  
-Pare de me chamar de nii-san.E eu, como seu irmão mais velho, ordeno que me diga o que é isso.  
-Não é nada!...É da Tracy...Satisfeito?!  
-Não.Não perguntei de quem é e sim o que é.  
-É um...Anel de noivado... –disse hesitante, enquanto terminava de se arrumar.  
-Desculpa, acho que ouvi mal.O que você disse?  
-Que é um anel de noivado.  
-Hahaha...Você é hilário Al, por um instante achei que você disse que era um anel de noivado.  
-Eu disse.  
-Você vai pedir a Tracy em casamento?Por acaso você andou bebendo? – Falou completamente abobalhado  
-Eu não bebo.E sim, vou pedi-la em casamento.  
-Você tá doido.  
-Tô mesmo.E é por isso mesmo que eu vou pedi-la em a amo.  
-Eu não vou deixar o meu irmãozinho fazer uma loucura dessas.  
-Ed eu já tenho 17 anos, sou bem fazer minhas próprias escolhas independentes das suas.  
-Mas...  
-Mas me casar com ela e você não vai me impedir.  
-Você cresceu. –disse se dando por vencido.  
-Cresci.E vamos que nós estamos atrasados. –disse dando um tapa na cabeça de Ed  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Tracy saía do banho sentia-se um pouco mais aquecida e muito nervosa o namorado e o cunhado chegariam logo e ela nem sequer estava pronta.  
Abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou uma calça e uma blusa de manga longa branca de crochê, um casaco roxo e uma bota marrom. Vestiu-se rapidamente e deu uma conferida na maquiagem leve pra ver se estava tudo ok.  
Tracy não era a única nervosa por lá, Roy andava de lá pra cá, esperando que os dois chegassem logo.  
-Roy, calma!  
-É papai, tenha calma. –dizia a loirinha(Lily)  
-E se eles não chegarem?  
-Que pensamentos negativos, pai.-Disse a morena descendo a escada  
-Nossa! Você está linda. Cuidado, vai que aparece mais um pretendente! O Alphonse não vai gostar muito!  
-Não é pra tanto.  
A campainha toca e Lily é quem abre.  
-Alll!  
-Oi Lily.  
-Finalmente chegaram. – disse Roy sério  
-Não reclama, sua casa é longe da nossa. –Disse Ed indiferente  
-Acho que já podemos jantar então.  
-É.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
No QG central Scar atacava a sala de registros, muitos soldados tentaram detê-lo, mas tudo em vã abriu o arquivo com a letra M.  
-Já sei onde está Mustang. – Disse Scar num meio sorriso maligno.  
Novamente tropas tentavam deter o Ishbaliano, mas sem êxito, deixando muitos mortos para trás.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-O jantar está o máximo. –Disse Lily  
-É mesmo, tá bem gostoso. – Concordou Al  
-A minha mãe e a Tracy que fizeram.  
-Mesmo?As duas estão de parabéns.  
O comentário de Al fez a morena corar, estava difícil distinguir qual era a Tracy e qual era o tomate que ela estava comendo.  
Mas felicidade estava prestes a acabar, pois do lado de fora da casa estava Scar,que para chamar a atenção do general explodiu a porta da garagem.  
-Fiquem aqui. –disse Roy e saiu junto com Ed e Al.  
-Pai!  
-Tracy... – Lily puxou a manga da blusa da morena a garota resolveu ficar ao ver o estado da criança.  
-Não se preocupe. – Disse abraçando a pequena  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
A luta já estava bem intensa do lado de fora da casa, Scar atacava os três alquimistas impiedosamente.  
Roy usava sua alquimia (incrível como as luvas apareceram do nada, talvez ele estivesse guardando caso precisasse incinerar o Al, ou Ed... XD) fazendo com que todo o gelo ao redor da luta perceberam que Scar não era a única ameaça, pois no teto da casa estavam Inveja, Luxúria e Gula.  
Ao ver os novos visitantes Scar baixa a guarda principalmente por causa da Luxúria.  
-Você!O que faz aqui? – disse Scar apontando para a mulher  
-Não é da sua conta Ishbaliano.  
-Por sua culpa meu irmão está morto!  
Num instante um 'flashback' passou na cabeça da Luxúria, ela numa cama,um homem que cuidava dela desesperado,ela entregando um colar pra ele...Com tantas lembranças ela acabou se desequilibrando e aproveitou o momento e selou a mulher o que deixou Gula desesperado.  
Agora a luta, que agora estava bem distante da casa, estava balanceada Scar lutava contra Roy, Inveja contra Ed e Al contra Gula.  
-Por que é que você me odeia tanto? – perguntou Ed enquanto lutava contra Inveja.  
-Por que você é filho do Hoenheim.  
-E daí?!  
-E daí... –ele se transforma na sua forma original fazendo todos pararem e olharem pra ele -que ele é meu pai também...  
Todos ficam pasmos com tal revelação, principalmente Ed.  
Eventualmente a história era desenrolada, como o Inveja morreu, a transmutação de Hoenheim, a pedra filosofal...  
Cerca de 30 minutos chegam uma tropa do exercito comandadas por Armstrong, eles deram graças a Deus, pois já estavam exaustos.  
Novamente a batalha recomeçava, mas agora o exercito estava ganhando, Scar tentou escapar, mas como gelo ao redor de onde tinha sido a luta estava derretido, ele acabou escorregando facilitando a sua prisão.  
-Prefiro morrer a que os militares me prendam. – em questão de segundos seu corpo explodiu, com o mesmo método que usou para matar Nina.  
-Ele se suicidou...Que louco.  
Inveja e Gula conseguiram fugir graças ao suicídio de Scar.  
-Muito obrigado major, se não fosse você nem sem o que teria acontecido. – Agradeceu Ed aliviado.  
-Alias major, como nos encontrou?-perguntou Roy  
-É que o Scar atacou o arquivo confidencial e a única pasta que ele mexeu foi a sua, então fomos na sua casa e sua esposa nos indicou onde estava sendo a luta, mas na verdade não tinha necessidade, vocês fazem muito barulho...  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
De volta em casa Tracy abraçou Al e Riza e Lily abraçaram Roy, ficaram aliviadas por verem que nenhum dos três tinha ferimentos.  
-Você está bem mesmo Al?  
-Estou sim.  
-Meu Deus, eu estava a ponto de ter um ataque. – Disse ela grudando no pescoço dele.  
-Escuta, que tal darmos uma voltinha assim você se acalma.  
-Pai, tem algum problema?  
-Não, acho que vai ser bom.  
-Vamos Al, tem um parque aqui perto. – disse puxando o namorado pela a mão.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Andaram mais ou menos duas quadras e sentaram-se num banco que tinha lá.  
O silêncio tomou conta do lugar por algum tempo quebrado por Al.  
-Não fique com essa cara.  
-Eu estava preocupada.  
-Eu estou vivo e estou bem. –Disse ele fazendo com que ela o encarasse  
-Mesmo assim...Al eu sou sua namorada e te amo...Muito e é por isso que me preocupo, mas acho que pedir pra você para se meter em encrenca não adianta não é?!  
-Lembra do que eu já te disse uma vez: O problema vem atrás da se eu quisesse acho que não daria certo.  
-É...  
-Tracy falando em nosso namoro...  
-O que tem? –perguntou ela já assustada.  
-Se acalma, é só que...  
-Que...  
-Bom...  
-Diz!  
-Eu...Eu...  
-Você?  
-Eu não sei como falar isso.  
-Fala de uma vez Al!  
-Tá, vou falar sem rodeios, então...  
-Tô esperando.  
-Tracy...Quer casar comigo? – disse mostrando a caixinha e o anel prateado para ela  
A morena ficou estática por um tempo, desacreditada, as palavras de Al ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça e a reação da garota estava assustando Al.  
-Tracy?  
-Desculpe, pode repetir?  
-Casa comigo.  
A cara da garota era indecifrável, Al já estava achando, prevendo na verdade que a resposta dela seria um "não", mas ele ficou muito surpreso quando a garota começou a chorar e o abraçou ternamente.  
-Tracy?  
-Sim.  
-O que?  
-Eu aceito casar com você.  
-Sério?  
-Sério.  
O rapaz não cabia em si de tanta alegria se aproximou da noiva e a beijou intensamente, mas a única coisa que realmente faltava para torná-la realmente sua noiva era o se separou da garota e colocou o anel em seu dedo, novamente se viu envolvido pelos lábios da morena que ainda chorava de felicidade.  
Ao voltar para a casa do pai, Tracy mostrou o anel para todos que ficaram surpresos pelo o ocorrido (principalmente o Roy que quase caiu pra trás), mas acabaram fazendo uma nova resolveu ir para seu apartamento com seu noivo onde passariam o primeiro dia de noivado juntos.  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Al e Roy andavam em círculos, estavam para fazer um buraco no chão, não adiantava dizer para eles para que se acalmassem eles continuavam andando em círculos na sala, mas pararam ao ouvir um choro de bebê correram para o quarto de onde vinha o segurava uma linda menina de cabelos loiros quase castanhos (da mesma cor dos de Al) e lindos olhos azuis marinho.  
Mas a primeira a chegar foi Lily que logo se sentou na cama ao lado da irmã mais velha.  
-Ela é linda Tracy!  
-Obrigado Lily.  
-Tracy? – Al chegou em seguida, seus olhos se encheram de água ao ver sua esposa e sua filha recém-nascida, ele se aproximou e abraçou as duas. – ela é linda.  
-A Lily se adiantou em dizer isso. –Riu a jovem que estava um pouco fraca.  
-Minha netinha é sua cara. –disse Roy para Al  
-Ela é linda não é? –disse Al orgulhoso da filha.  
-Parabéns mano. –disse Ed para colocando a mão no ombro do irmão.  
-Como vai chamá-la Tracy? –era Winry, que agora era esposa de Ed e mãe do filho do mesmo.  
-Gabriela, pois significa "enviada de Deus", e é verdade.  
-É um nome lindo...Gabi. –disse Al, acariciando a filha.  
Al e Tracy tiveram um casamento feliz, principalmente depois da vinda de Gabriela, eles enfrentam os problemas juntos e criam a filha da melhor maneira possível.


End file.
